


His Strawberry Pimp

by FurbyDisaster53



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confused Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Pimp Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sexy Times, strawberry pimp, tags may be edited or added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Angel Dust hates his pimp Valentino more than anything. He just wishes the moth would disappear, but he didn’t expect to get his wish when a charming red deer named Alastor takes over the porn studio, and he starts impacting Hell in a big way.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 239
Kudos: 296





	1. If only he would Disappear

Angel Dust hated the porn studio for one main reason. Sure, he didn’t always like the late nights. Of course he didn’t like when men were rough with him all the time. But if there was one thing he would blame it all on, it was Valentino. Angel hated his disgusting boss with a burning passion. He wanted nothing more than a way to get away from him. Than to get out of his own personal hell. But unfortunately, he’d been stuck here for years, and figured he’d be stuck for the rest of eternity. One night, Valentino had Angel filming with another man, but the spider was out of it.

“Angel, would you fucking act like you’re enjoying it?” Valentino growled, as Angel looked over to him.

“I’m sorry, Mister Valentino! I-I can do better. I’m just a little outta it, that’s all,” the spider nervously said.

“Maybe if you’re a good boy and come for the scene, daddy will give you a reward later,” Valentino grinned.

“Uh..yes, yes sir. I’d like that very much. I’ll be good. I swear,” Angel nodded. 

“Very good, Angel Cakes. Once more, action!” Valentino shouted. 

Angel really did try. He didn’t want to make his pimp angry; Valentino had a horrible temper, and was no stranger to hitting Angel when he got upset enough. The spider would do everything he could to please Val, but it was never enough. Nothing Angel could do was ever enough, because at the end of the day, Valentino always told him the same thing. That Angel was just a worthless whore. The porn star was pulled out of his thoughts by Valentino grabbing his arm and dragging him off the set. 

“Val? Mister Valentino, what did I d-?” Angel started, but he got cut off when the moth slapped him across the face.

“You ungrateful little slut! All I asked was for you to film one scene, and you couldn’t even do that right! After all I’ve done for you, you don’t seem very fucking appreciative!” the moth shouted, before slapping Angel again. Angel started tearing up, and Valentino grabbed the porn star’s chin in a tight grip. “Don’t forget, I’m the one who fucking made you who you are. You belong to me, Angel Dust. You do what I want, when I want it. Now stop fucking crying,” he said, as Angel nodded. “Now, what do you say?” the pimp asked.

“I’m sorry, Mister Valentino,” Angel said quietly, before he looked up at Val, with a smile on his tear streaked face. “I belong to you. I’ll do better. Honest,” he said. 

“You say that every damn time. But lucky for you, Daddy is feeling forgiving today. Just get the hell out of my sight before you fuck up again,” growled Valentino, as Angel nodded. 

“Yes sir. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Angel said, as he hastily headed for the door.

“See you tomorrow, Angel Cakes,” replied Valentino, as Angel shut the door and headed back to his apartment. 

Once he made it home and locked the door, Angel crawled onto his bed and held Fat Nuggets tightly. He just wanted Valentino gone. He wanted things to be better. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to be loved. But none of that would ever happen. After all, he was just a worthless whore. The spider cried quietly as he fell asleep.

The next day, Angel rushed to get dressed and headed to the studio. He was lucky Valentino didn’t beat him to death last night, so he’d hate to upset the pimp by being late. Angel slowly opened the door and headed inside, and things were immediately off putting. Some of his coworkers seemed relaxed, while others looked terrified, and a few more were happy, but overall they all seemed to be on edge. Angel headed to Valentino’s office, and he opened the door. “Mister Valentino? I just wanted to apolo-,” he started, before being too shocked by what he saw to finish. 

Valentino wasn’t sitting at his desk. Sitting there was a red haired deer demon, who seemed to be a foot shorter than Angel. A coat with a red fur collar hung over his shoulders, and he was wearing Valentino’s trademark sunglasses. “Ah! You must be Angel Dust,” he purred. 

“Who….who the fuck are you? Where’s Val?” Angel asked, blushing slightly. He was both confused and flustered by the stranger. The deer just smiled and walked over to Angel, before tenderly kissing his hand, only making the spider blush more.

“I’m Alastor, dear. And Valentino is no longer here. The studio is under new management,” he said, with a grin spread across his face.


	2. Be Professional

Angel was still staring at his new pimp in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. Valentino couldn’t really be gone! And even if he was, who was to say Alastor wouldn’t be just as bad as him. This was how Valentino started too. He started by being sweet to Angel, saying nice things, and getting him nice things, but that all ended up going down the drain. The spider didn’t want to be quick to trust Alastor; no matter how charming he seemed. “So…..ya really my new boss?” Angel asked.

Alastor nodded and smiled at him. “Indeed I am, darling. I plan on making some changes around here. Perhaps you could help me? I know you’ve worked here for quite some time. Do you have anything you believe needs to be fixed?” he asked, looking up at Angel.

“Uhh n-not that I can think of. I’m okay,” Angel smiled nervously. He didn’t want to tell Alastor too much. Odds are anything he said now, the deer would use against him later. “It’s just gonna take some time. Y’know, gettin used to a new boss and shit,” he continued. 

“I understand that perfectly, my dear. I do hope you warm up to me eventually; I was looking forward to meeting you once I took this place over,” Alastor replied.

“Ya were?” Angel asked, raising an eyebrow. Alastor nodded and looked the spider over. 

“Your reputation precedes you, Angel Dust. And may I say, you are every bit as stunning in person,” smirked Alastor. Angel had to turn away so that the pimp wouldn’t be able to see him blushing. “I couldn’t stand how Valentino ran you and the other sex workers straight into the ground. He must’ve been an awful boss. I can’t imagine what it was like,” Alastor continued.

“Oh uh…..I mean he wasn’t the BEST, but there’s probably worse out there. I mean….. I didn’t mind him,” Angel replied. 

Alastor immediately knew that was a lie, but he wasn’t going to say anything. He promised himself he would try not to force his employees into anything; even something as simple as opening up to him. “Right. Well, you have a performance in a club tonight, don’t you?” Alastor asked, looking at some of the schedules. 

“Oh yeah! Just this pole dancin gig,” Angel replied. Alastor smiled at him, then slipped off his sunglasses. 

“Well, show me. I’m sure you need to practice, don’t you?” asked the deer. Angel just shook his head.

“Uh...sure! I’d be happy to show ya, Mister Alastor,” Angel smiled, as the pimp chuckled slightly. 

“No need for formalities, darling. Just Alastor will do. Of course you can always call me ‘Daddy’ if you like,” he grinned. Angel had no idea what it was, but that grin made him weak. He nodded shakily.

“Okay. D-Daddy,” the spider said. It was strange saying that to someone who wasn’t Valentino. The two had been together for so long. Just calling someone else that really solidified it. Valentino was truly gone for good. Angel could only hope that Alastor wouldn’t be worse. He was pulled from his thoughts when the deer smiled and placed a soft kiss on Angel’s cheek.

“Yes, darling. That’s what I like to hear,” he purred, causing goosebumps to travel down the porn star’s spine. Alastor chuckled slightly when he noticed Angel’s expression. “Angel dear, as cute as you being flustered is, do try to focus. You are a professional after all. Now, could you please show me your dancing? I’ve been dying to see,” he said. 

Angel nodded and tried to contain himself. Alastor was right; Angel was hell’s biggest star. Why on earth was his new boss making him flustered? “Alright, Daddy. I’ll show ya,” Angel said, before leading Alastor to a practice room.


	3. Arm’s Length

The two of them went to a room with a few poles set up. Alastor sat in a chair and watched intently, that same grin on his face. “Dazzle me,” he said.

“Alright, gimme a sec to get changed, it won’t be long, I swear,” Angel said, as he got his bag and nearly left, but was stopped when Alastor hurried up to him.

“Actually darling, I got you a new outfit, just for this. I certainly hope you won’t mind,” Alastor smiled, before snapping his fingers. Angel looked down and saw that he was in a lace, pink bra and pantie set, and the panties had garters attached. “I find lingerie like this far more attractive than those tasteless, cut out skirts. And you look lovely. Do you like it?” the deer asked. 

“It’s….it’s really nice. I like it. Thank ya, Daddy,” Angel said, still not used to saying it to Alastor. He really did like his new outfit; unlike the skirts, it was actually rather comfortable. Not to mention how the bra pushed up his fur to make his chest seem even fluffier. 

“You’re so welcome, darling. Now, are you ready to impress me?” the pimp asked. Angel nodded, then he gripped the pole. Alastor sat back down to watch, ready to be amazed.

Angel took a deep breath and started dancing. He did his usual routine, one that he was so familiar with he could probably do it in his sleep. He only hoped that Alastor would like it. He’d hate to disappoint his new boss already. Once he finished, he let go of the pole and smiled. “Well, whaddya think?” he asked. Alastor just sat there looking at him, then he broke into applause. 

“Oh Angel, that was magnificent! You really are very talented, darling,” smiled Alastor, as Angel blushed a little.

“Thank ya. I’m glad ya liked it,” the spider smiled, as Alastor nodded. 

“I did, dearest. Well, sadly I have work to do. Valentino left quite a mess for me to lean up. I’ll see you later though, Angel. I can give you a ride to the club if you like,” he said. 

“I’d like that, Daddy,” Angel smiled, as Alastor gave him another sweet kiss on the cheek. 

“In that case, I’ll see you then, my dear,” he said, before leaving the practice room. Angel stood there smiling to himself, then he practiced a little more. He didn’t notice the person who came in shortly after Alastor left.

It was a girl with white hair in a ponytail, tied back by a bow, and there was a pink x over one of her eyes. She was wearing striped pink stockings and white leather shorts, along with a low cut violet crop top, and she just stood there with her arms crossed. “You know he’s just playing you, right?” she asked, causing Angel to jump.

“Fuck, Vaggie! Somebody needs to put a fuckin bell on ya,” he said, glaring at his coworker. 

“I’m just saying! Don’t get too attached, that’s how Valentino started too. Luring people in with kindness, then fucking ruining their lives,” replied Vaggie.

“Relax, I’m not an idiot. I know not to get close to him and shit. It’s just weird how nice Al is, that’s it,” Angel said. 

“Yeah, and he’s doing it just to get to your head and make you easier to manipulate! I don’t trust him,” Vaggie replied.

“I know. I mean I don’t exactly trust him either! I’m just being good for him so he doesn’t beat my ass or anything. I ain’t stupid, okay?” asked Angel, as Vaggie sighed. 

“I know, Angel, I know. Valentino just targeted you so much more than the rest of us. I really don’t want you to get hurt like that by anyone again,” she sighed, as Angel put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Babe, I’m gonna be okay. I swear! I ain’t gonna get attached or anything, I just don’t wanna get on his bad side,” he said, before pausing. “Why ya so worried? Did ya piss him off already?” He knew that Vaggie could be stubborn; it was why Val was never around for her shoots.

“Well, no. But after everything with Valentino, I just don’t think you should be so quick to warm up to him,” Vaggie explained. 

“Vaggie, it’ll be okay. I’ve been in the game since before ya were born, remember? I’ll be careful with him. I won’t get hurt; I swear,” said Angel, as the moth sighed again. 

“Okay. Whatever you say,” she said. 

“Alright, I’ll see ya later then. I gotta practice for later. Love ya, doll!” Angel called, as Vaggie waved and walked out of the room. Angel kept practicing his dancing by himself. He knew not to get close to Alastor; he wasn’t stupid. The two of them would stay at arms length. It was easier that way for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to follow the Twitter au EXACTLY, which is why Vaggie is one of Angel’s direct coworkers. I haven’t quite figured out what to do with the Vox/Lucifer situation, but I’ll figure it out eventually!


	4. Shall we?

Angel was getting ready to head to the club, and he went over to the limo. As soon as he walked up, Alastor rolled down the window and smiled. “Angel dear, come in,” he said. Angel smiled and slid in beside him.

The two rode in silence, and the ride was tense, when Alastor finally broke it. “You know you can sit closer to me, don’t you, darling?” he asked, looking over at Angel.

“I uh...well I don’t wanna...get too close if ya don’t want me to,” Angel said. Alastor sighed and moved a bit closer to the spider, since Angel wasn’t moving. 

“Angel? I want to ask you a question, darling. Are you afraid of me?” asked Alastor. 

“No! No, of course I’m not. Ya just different, that’s it,” Angel replied.

“Alright. I don’t want you or any of the others to be afraid of me. I know how hard things can be for sex workers. I’d hate for me to just make it worse for you,” the deer said.

“Ya haven’t!” Angel smiled. ‘At least not yet. And I hope ya don’t,’ he thought to himself. “Ya really haven’t done anything wrong. It’ll just take me a bit to get used to ya,” he continued. 

“I understand. You’ve been with Valentino for a long time,” Alastor said, as Angel nodded softly. The spider moved a bit closer, nearly leaning against Alastor. “I know how he was, Angel. You may not have said anything, but it was apparent. I know he hurt you. And I know that you didn’t deserve it. And I don’t want you to be afraid of me. I’m not going to hurt you,” the pimp said, as he started to lean against Angel too.

Angel almost felt his eyes watering. He wanted to believe Alastor. But he just wasn’t sure. He really didn’t know anything about the deer, but something about him made it seem like Angel could trust him. But he didn’t want to make that mistake again. Alastor held the spider’s chin in a gentle grip, turning his head to face him. “Angel. You have my word. I’ll never hurt you, darling,” he said. 

Angel didn’t know what to think. He had been hurt too much before. He didn’t want to get hurt again. He had no idea what to say. All he knew was that he was sick and tired of being used, and wouldn’t let it happen again. He wouldn’t fall for anything the pimp was doing. Alastor was staying at arm's length, and that was it. Angel looked out the window and saw that they made it to the club. “Oh! Would ya look at that? We’re here!” the porn star smiled.

“Ah brilliant! I hope you're prepared, dear. Because I am ready to be entertained,” Alastor replied, as Angel nodded. 

“Ya will, Daddy. I promise,” the spider said. 

“I have no doubt about that, Angel,” smiled Alastor, as the limousine pulled up to a stop. Alastor got out and opened the door, then held out a hand to Angel. “Shall we?” he asked. Angel stepped out of the car, avoiding taking the deer’s hand.

“Yeah, we shall,” Angel replied, as the two headed inside.


	5. Full of Surprises

Alastor couldn’t take his eyes off of Angel while he performed. It was no wonder the spider had been Valentino’s favorite. Angel was unbelievably attractive, and Alastor couldn’t help but watch. His movements were so effortless and even graceful. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a man in white sat at his table. “So, you’re the new overlord, aren’t you?” he asked. 

“Yes, I am. Alastor,” he said, looking the man over, and the realization finally hit him. “You’re Lucifer, aren’t you?”

The man smiled and nodded. “I am. I just had to meet the man who overthrew Valentino in one night. There hasn’t been a mortal soul able to do the sort of thing you did,” Lucifer replied. 

“Well, it had to be done. He was absolutely terrible,” shrugged Alastor, as Lucifer nodded again.

“Oh he was. No one really liked him; apart from that little TV boyfriend of his. Have the two of you had a run in yet?” he asked. 

“I haven’t. Although I doubt he isn’t anything I couldn’t handle,” Alastor said. 

“I like your confidence,” Lucifer grinned. “So, how do you like running the studio?” he asked. 

“It’s been going well so far. Of course some of my employees don’t trust me; rightfully so after all they’ve been through. One irritating little moth keeps trying to stab me, but that’s no matter to me,” replied Alastor, as he looked back at Angel dancing.

“They’ll get used to you eventually. After all, they’re stuck with you for all eternity,” Lucifer shrugged. 

“Yes, I suppose that’s true. You’re welcome to come by whenever you like, sir,” Alastor smiled. 

“I might. I used to be married, but unfortunately, I lost my beloved Lilith in the last extermination. I could use a little distraction,” Lucifer said. 

“Terribly sorry about your wife. Our doors are always open to you, your majesty,” Alastor said, as he handed Lucifer a business card. 

“Just Lucifer is fine. We aren’t exactly in a formal setting,” he replied, pocketing the card. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“You don’t need to offer me a drink in my own club,” smiled Alastor. 

“Well….yes, I know that. I was just being polite,” Lucifer said, as Alastor smirked at him. For some reason, that face caught Lucifer off guard; and he nearly found himself blushing. 

“I never would have expected the king of hell to be polite about anything,” Alastor said, as Lucifer shrugged. 

“Well, I’m just full of surprises. And I’ll be sure to stop by your establishment soon,” he said. 

“I’m looking forward to it then, Luci,” the deer smiled. That time Lucifer could hardly keep in his blush. He had no idea why, but the king found himself taken by Alastor. The two of them kept talking, with Lucifer trying to hide how flushed he was, and Alastor looking over to watch Angel every so often. 

Soon enough, the show finished. Alastor and Lucifer said their goodbyes, then Angel and his pimp headed back to the limo. Angel was tired from the show, and found himself leaning against Alastor without even realizing it. Alastor smiled to himself, carefully putting an arm around Angel and pulling him a bit closer. “Tired, darling?” he asked.

“Just a little,” Angel nodded, before letting out a small yawn. Alastor said nothing, but he took off his coat and placed it on the spider’s shoulders. “What’s this for?” Angel asked, taken back by the gesture.

“The fur collar is extremely comfortable,” Alastor replied. Angel felt it a little, realizing how soft it really was. He leaned against Alastor again, using the coat like a blanket. 

“Thanks, Daddy,” said Angel, before he yawned again. Alastor smiled softly and ran a hand through the porn star’s hair. 

“You’re welcome, darling. You did amazingly tonight. Perfectly marvelous. Go on and rest, Angel. You’ve most certainly earned it,” Alastor replied. Angel smiled, and moved so his head was on Alastor’s lap. The pimp kept gently stroking Angel’s hair, and the spider started to feel his eyelids getting heavy. 

He ended up falling asleep right there, with his head on Alastor’s lap. Alastor just smiled down at him, then sighed happily. “Sleep well, mon ange,” he said quietly.


	6. The least he can do

It was a few days after Angel’s performance. Even though the spider swore to himself he wouldn’t get too close with Alastor, he started to feel safe around the deer. Angel hung around him and talked to him more, and Alastor seemed legitimately happy whenever Angel was around. Angel had finished up filming a scene, when Vaggie walked over to him. “What the fuck happened to keeping him at arms length?” she asked.

“Nothing! Relax, Vaggie. It isn’t like we fucked or anything,” Angel said, before he sighed. “You know Vaggie, I think Al might not be that bad,” he said.

“Are you crazy?! He’s trying to lure you in. Keep in mind, everyone is in hell for a reason,” replied Vaggie.

“Yeah I know,” Angel said. “But Alastor just doesn’t seem that bad. He actually seems kinda nice,” he continued. 

“Fine. Whatever. Just...please be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt again,” Vaggie said.

“I won’t, doll. I promise,” Angel smiled. Vaggie just hoped Angel was right. Angel had been hurt enough in the past, and she didn’t want to see it happen again. 

Angel finished up filming, then he knocked on the door to Alastor’s office. “Come in!” Alastor called. 

Angel smiled and opened the door. “Hi, Daddy! I finished with filming. I was just curious if ya wanted to hang out,” he said.

“Of course I do, Angel dear! Come here,” Alastor said. Angel happily went over, sitting on the deer’s lap. Alastor started running a hand through his hair and smiled at Angel. “So, how was shooting, darling? There isn’t anything I need to fix, is there?” he asked. 

“Shooting was great. Honestly, filming for ya is way better than when I was filming for Valentino,” Angel sighed. “Ya so nice,” he said. 

“Well you deserve it, dear. Valentino was a fool to treat you with anything but the respect and kindness you deserve,” replied Alastor. 

Angel smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Alastor smiled and kissed him back. Angel took a breath, then he gave his pimp a soft kiss on the lips. Alastor was surprised at first, but he found himself smiling into it. He held Angel close and kissed back gently. Alastor decided to let the spider take the lead; he didn’t want Angel to feel forced. Angel let the kiss linger for a little longer, then pulled away. “Thank ya. Thank ya for being nice to me, Alastor. I’m really not used to it,” he said.

“Which is a shame. The thought of you being mistreated is absolutely awful to me. I’m only hoping I can make up for everything that monster has done,” the deer said. 

“Ya already have. Ya did so much more for me these past few days than most people have for me in a lifetime. I can’t thank ya enough, Daddy,” Angel replied. 

“You don’t have to, darling. It’s all my pleasure. You deserve it. You deserve to be happy,” Alastor said. Angel smiled, and the two just sat there, enjoying one another’s company. 

Later that day, Angel was back at his apartment, playing with Fat Nuggets, when he got a call. “Hello?” he asked. 

“Angel! It’s me,” the voice said on the other end. 

“Oh hey, Cherri! What’s up?” Angel asked.

“Not much. I just heard you got a new boss,” she said. 

“I did! Alastor. He's great,” smiled Angel.

“Oh yeah? What’s he like?” Cherri asked.

“He’s actually really nice! No joke, he respects me and shit. It was kinda weird at first,” Angel replied. 

“Shit. I’m just glad he’s nice to you. If he didn’t ax off Valentino, I probably would have tried to. I bet you’re happy he’s gone, Huh?” Cherri asked. 

“Ya have no idea! Not only is he gone for good, but the guy who replaces him is the most amazing damn person I’ve ever met! It’s almost unreal,” Angel said. 

“I’m happy for you, Angie. I’m glad you’re happy and safe,” his friend said, causing Angel to chuckle softly.

“Ya going soft on me, Cherri?” he asked, causing her to laugh too. 

“Ha Ha. But I mean it, I’m glad you’re doing better,” Cherri said.

“Me too, Cherri. Me too,” Angel said, smiling to himself. He didn’t care what Vaggie said. He knew deep down that he could trust Alastor. He couldn’t pinpoint why, he just did. And he was determined to pay the deer back for all of his kindness. After everything, it was the least Angel could do.


	7. Buy Some Time

Alastor was ridiculously bored. Angel was filming, so it wasn’t like he could talk to him. He had absolutely nothing to do, and it was driving him insane. Then he heard a knock at the door. “It’s open!” he called.

To Alastor’s surprise, Lucifer opened the door. The two had still talked since meeting at Angel’s show, but Lucifer had never gone to the studio before. “Luci! What can I do for you?” Alastor asked.

“Hello, Alastor. I thought it over, and I decided I wanted to buy someone’s services,” Lucifer explained, his face tinted with a light blush. 

“Of course! Care for me to show you around? I’m sure one of my darlings will catch your eye,” Alastor said, but Lucifer just shook his head. 

“Oh no! I...I know who I’d like,” he said, as he awkwardly cleared his throat. He placed a stack of money on Alastor’s desk, and smiled nervously. “I’d like to buy….your time actually,” he said.

Alastor raised an eyebrow, then he grinned. “That’s fine by me, darling,” he said.

“Really?” Lucifer asked, trying not to seem shocked. Alastor nodded and got up from the desk, and he placed a kiss on the blonde’s neck. 

“You aren’t the first person who’s tried buying a good time with me. I hardly ever agree, but lucky for you, I’m bored, and you’re cute,” the deer said. “So, care to do it here? If not that’s alright too; there are plenty of bedrooms,” Alastor said.

“In your office is just fine,” Lucifer replied, trying to hide his excitement. Alastor smirked and kissed Lucifer’s neck again, before going to lock the door. 

“You really should consider yourself lucky, Luci. I don’t do this for people often,” he said, as he took off his coat and sunglasses. 

“I nearly didn’t expect you to say yes,” Lucifer said. When Alastor took off his coat, Lucifer realized that the pimp had a fluffy red deer tail. He smiled; he’d always hoped Alastor had one. Then he started blushing as Alastor started to unbutton his shirt. 

“If you were anyone else, I probably wouldn’t have,” replied Alastor, as he noticed Lucifer’s flustered expression. “Do you like what you see, darling?” the deer grinned. Lucifer couldn’t find the words, and he just nodded. Alastor kissed the blonde on the cheek, before taking his hat off of him. “You’re too sweet. You are going to undress too, aren’t you?”

“Ah yes! Right, right of course,” Lucifer nodded, as he hastily threw his coat off and tried to unbutton his pants. 

“Anxious, aren’t you?” Alastor chuckled. “I’ll get these for you, Luci,” he said, as he started unbuttoning Lucifer’s pants for him, then slipped them off. Alastor took his own pants off, and Lucifer couldn’t help but stare. 

“You look brilliant,” he said, his voice almost a whisper. Alastor smirked and walked over to Lucifer. 

“And you look absolutely delectable. Now, are you ready for me to give you your money’s worth?” he asked.

“Yes please,” Lucifer nodded, as Alastor grinned. Soon enough, the two of them got to work.

——————————————

The two of them finished, and were lying on the floor and holding onto one another. “That was amazing,” Lucifer sighed. 

“It was, wasn’t it? Maybe next time I’ll do it for you free of charge,” purred Alastor, as he kissed Lucifer’s neck.

“Looking forward to it,” the blonde smiled. “Mind if I just….stay here for a while? It’s nice,” he said, as he started stroking Alastor’s tail. 

Alastor’s tail wagged a bit at the attention, and he smiled back at Lucifer. “Of course you may,” he said.


	8. The Invitation

It had been a week since Lucifer and Alastor had sex. The two were still in touch, but didn’t know whether to let what they had go further or not. However Alastor thought he saw an opportunity. He had been invited to a gala later that evening. Alastor figured it would be the perfect thing to invite Lucifer to, so he called him up. 

“Hello?” Lucifer asked, picking up his phone.

“Luci! I got invited to a party tonight. I was wondering if you’d like to come along,” Alastor said. 

“I’d like that! Hold on, tonight? I need to check my schedule, hold on a moment,” Lucifer said. He ran to check, and let out a sad sigh. “Alastor, I’m sorry, I’m busy tonight. I want to though! I’ve just got something else to do,” explained Lucifer. 

“Oh. Well, that’s alright. We can always do something together another time. I’ll talk to you later then. Goodbye, Luci dear,” Alastor said. 

“Goodbye, Alastor,” Lucifer replied, before hanging up.

Alastor sighed to himself; it really was too bad Lucifer was busy. Then the pimp smiled. If Lucifer couldn’t go, he knew just who to bring along. He called Angel. Since he was filming, the spider didn’t pick up, so Alastor simply left a message. “Angel dear? When you’re done filming, could you please head up to my office? I’ve got a question for you,” he said, before ending it.

An hour or so later, Angel walked into the office. “Ya wanted to see me, Daddy?” he asked.

“Yes! Angel darling, I have a question. I got invited to a gala being held tonight. I’d be delighted if you could come with me,” Alastor said, as Angel’s eyes lit up. 

“Ya want me to go with ya to a party?” he asked, as the pimp nodded.

“Of course! It’ll be fun. So? What do you say?” Alastor asked, with that familiar sultry grin on his face. 

Angel nodded, trying to hide how excited he was. “Of course I will! I’d love to!” he said. 

Alastor smiled brightly. “Wonderful! I’ll pick you up later then. Be sure to wear something nice,” he said. 

“I will! Thank ya again. Ya the best, Alastor,” Angel smiled, before leaving. Alastor smiled as he left. This would be interesting.

That night, Angel had gotten dressed and was waiting for Alastor. The spider was wearing a floor length pink dress, that hugged the subtle curves he had, and it showed off his fluffy chest in a more tasteful way than his usual outfits did. Angel tied the look together with some makeup, black heels, and he had curled his hair. He was slipping on black evening gloves when he heard a knock at the door. Angel hurried to open it, and Alastor was standing on the other side. “Hi!” Angel smiled.

Alastor looked Angel over, and his eyes widened. “Mon Ange, you look absolutely beautiful,” the deer said, before placing a kiss on his cheek. 

Angel had to try not to blush. “Thank ya. Ya look handsome,” he said. 

“Thank you, darling. So, shall we be on our way?” Alastor asked. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Angel nodded. Alastor smiled as the two of them headed to the limo. Alastor got the door, and then Angel sat beside him. “Sorry in advance if I fuck up. I haven’t really gone to a ton of nice parties before,” Angel said. 

“Well that’s a shame. Someone as lovely as you deserves the very best,” Alastor replied. He slid off one of Angel’s gloves, and kissed the spider’s hand, then he started to gently kiss along the rest of Angel’s arm until he reached his shoulder. Angel was blushing violently, and Alastor smirked up at him. “Flustered aren’t you, darling?” 

“N-no. No! I’m fine,” Angel said, shortly before the limosuine pulled to a stop. “We’re here?” he asked, looking out of the window.

“Yes, mon Ange. Are you ready?” the deer asked. 

Angel took a deep breath and gave him a nod. “Hell yeah. Let’s do this,” he smiled.

Alastor smiled back as the two headed inside. The pimp was still a bit upset Lucifer wasn’t able to come with him, but he was already having a nice time with Angel.


	9. The Party

When Alastor and Angel walked into the party, all eyes immediately landed on them. “Why are they staring at us?” Angel whispered.

“Isn’t it obvious, darling? They want to look at hell’s newest powerhouse and his gorgeous date,” grinned Alastor, before he kissed Angel on the cheek. 

Angel tried to keep from blushing as the two walked out to the dance floor. Alastor gently took his hand and smiled up at him. “Care to dance, mon Ange?” he asked. 

Angel gave him a shaky nod, and the pimp got them into position. “You can dance, can’t you?” Alastor asked.

“Yeah. I can,” Angel replied, as Alastor immediately twirled him. 

“Well my dear, aren’t you just full of surprises?” the deer smirked, as the two kept dancing. 

The two hadn’t finished dancing when Alastor got a tap on the shoulder. “Mind if I cut in?” asked a voice. 

Alastor turned and saw a strange looking man with a TV for a head. “Certainly! That is, if Angel doesn’t mind,” he said. 

“The two of ya can go on. I’ll just get a drink,” Angel said, before heading off to the bar.

Alastor and the other man started dancing, and it was quiet until the television finally broke the silence. “You’re Alastor,” he said.

“Indeed! It appears my reputation precedes me. Well, you know who I am, so who are you?” asked Alastor.

“Vox. So you’re the asshole who killed my boyfriend,” he said, before dipping Alastor.

“Valentino was your boyfriend? That’s right! I remember hearing your name. Well, sorry for killing him, but you’re an Overlord, yes? Surely you know how these sorts of things go!” the pimp said, as the two went back to dancing normally.

“You have a lot of fucking nerve. Showing up out of nowhere and killing one of the most powerful overlords in hell,” replied Vox.

“Excuse me sir, who exactly said I showed up out of nowhere? I’ve been in hell longer than you know. Waiting, biding my time, increasing my power. I’m not stupid; I’ve just been waiting for the right time,” Alastor grinned.

“You’d better just watch your back; or I’ll be wiping that stupid ass grin off your face. I’m not going to let someone get away with murdering my fucking boyfriend,” Vox returned. 

“Well, perhaps you're the one who should watch their back around me. You wouldn’t believe how easy killing him was. It certainly was fun, I’ll say that. And I’d be more than happy to let you join him,” Alastor said. Vox was about to open his mouth to say something, but Alastor put a finger to his screen. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to go find Angel. It was nice talking with you! Now, try not to piss me off,” the deer said, with a more menacing tone than he had been using before.

Alastor broke away from Vox before the television overlord could say another word. He went and found Angel by the bar, then smiled and sat beside him. “Sorry that took so long, my dear,” he said. 

“It’s okay! Sorry, I woulda ordered ya something, but I wasn’t sure what ya liked,” Angel said.

“Oh don’t worry about me, darling. Are you having a nice time?” asked Alastor. 

“Yeah! I actually danced with a couple more guys after ya left, the liquor is great, plus I can count on one hand how many times I’ve been somewhere this nice,” the spider replied.

“Well you may start going to nice places more often. You are an absolute joy to have around,” Alastor smiled.

“Thanks,” Angel said, smiling at the compliment. “Hey….Al. Why are ya so nice? To me and the other sex workers? Ya just never really told me why, and I wanna know,” he said. 

“Angel dear, I don’t exactly need a reason to be nice to you, now do I? As I’ve often said, you deserve every happiness I can give you,” Alastor replied. 

“What about the others? C’mon, Vaggie tries to kill ya at least once a week, but I’ve never seen ya hit her or anything when ya call her out. Ya treat all of us way better than any demon has before. Why?” asked Angel.

Alastor sighed and looked down. “Angel….this isn’t the sort of place where I’d like to get into that,” he said, before looking back up at the spider. “This is a party, darling! Just try to have fun, and I’ll answer all of your questions when we get back to the studio,” he smiled.

“Ya swear on that?” Angel asked.

“I swear. If you ask back at the studio, I’ll be pleased to tell you,” Alastor replied, before getting up from his chair and holding out a hand. “Now, may I have this dance?” he asked. Angel smiled and got up, then the two started dancing together. 

Alastor and Angel stayed at the party much longer than they thought, and by the time they were riding back to the studio, Angel was half asleep and wrapped in Alastor’s coat. “I don’t get how ya don’t get fuckin tired,” the spider yawned, as he let his head fall onto Alastor’s shoulder.

“I’m just used to very late nights,” Alastor shrugged. 

“Hmm,” Angel hummed, as he continued to curl up against the deer. “Hey, Daddy? I got a question,” he said sleepily.

“Don't you think it should wait for the morning, mon Ange?” Alastor asked, but Angel shook his head.

“I wanna move into the studio,” he said. Lots of the employees lived at the studio; Angel used to before moving out while Valentino was still in power. The thought of the spider wanting to go back surprised Alastor a bit.

“You’re positive about this?” he asked, as Angel nodded softly. 

“Yeah. I wanna be with ya more,” Angel said, as snuggled against Alastor more,

“Well….alright, darling. If that’s what you want,” Alastor replied, with a soft smile.

“It is, Daddy. I like ya. I like being around ya. Now, I got a question for ya….” Angel started, however the porn star trailed off as he fell asleep.

Alastor placed a kiss on Angel’s forehead, then he sighed to himself. One day he was going to have to tell him why he was so nice. He just didn’t feel ready yet. As strange as it seemed, Alastor just wasn’t ready to give that piece of information away to anyone. Not yet at least. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone started ringing. “Hello?” he whispered into it.

“Al!” exclaimed Lucifer. “Hello there! I finished up with my work! I’d be happy to accompany you to that party,” he smiled.

“Oh. Well Luci dear, I appreciate the offer, but unfortunately the party ended,” Alastor said.

“It did?” Lucifer asked, clearly upset that he missed it. “I’m sorry, Alastor! I would have gone with you, really!” he said.

“Luci, baby, calm down. It’s alright,” Alastor said.

Lucifer blushed at the nickname. Baby. That was new. “I still feel awful. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I’ve been dying to do something with you,” he said. 

“Hmmm….tell you what; if you come up to my office anytime this week, I’d be happy to pound you into next year,” Alastor said, smiling as he heard the blonde try to suppress a moan over his end of the phone. 

“Alright! Sounds good to me. I’ll see you then, Al. I can’t wait! Well of course we don’t just have to fuck for me to enjoy your company. We can be doing anything really! I’m not picky; but I do especially love the sex,” Lucifer said, before he paused. “Is this odd? Should I hang up?” he asked, before hearing Alastor chuckle.

“No, Luci. Your rambling is adorable to me. I never thought Lucifer himself would get weak in the knees around me. Hearing you ramble is truly an honor,” he said, only making Lucifer blush more. “I’ll see you then?” Alastor asked. 

“I’ll see you then. Goodbye, Alastor,” Lucifer said.

“Goodbye, Luci,” replied Alastor, before hanging up. It was at that moment Alastor truly assessed the position he was in. He was a successful pimp with incredible employees, two wonderful men were obviously hung up on him, and he already had an enemy in the form of Vox. “I lead a good afterlife,” he muttered, before smiling to himself.


	10. The Reason Why

Alastor was in his office, doing nothing in particular, when Vaggie stormed in. “Oh, you,” he muttered. The deer had been in control long enough for the other employees to trust him, but for some reason, Vaggie still refused to come around. 

“I know your game. I know that you don’t care about Angel or anybody else here! And I’m not letting you hurt anyone,” she said, glaring at him. 

“Darling, if I truly wanted to hurt anyone, don’t you think I would have done it after initially coming into power?” asked Alastor. 

“No. I think you’d wait until the right moment. Lure us in. You even got Angel to move back in! Well I’m not going to fall for your bullshit,” Vaggie replied.

“Vagatha, why can’t you just accept that I’m trying to be nice?” Alastor asked.

“Because no one ever gave a shit about us before! You think that just showing up and being dapper and shit means we’re going to immediately trust you?!” Vaggie yelled.

“Well I didn’t assume all of you would trust me right out of the gate. Dear, I understand you want to be cautious, but you are just being paranoid. I’m not going to hurt anyone,” Alastor said. 

“You’d better not. Or else I’ll string your entrails all over the studio,” the moth stated. 

“Vaggie dear, you don’t scare me. Now, I believe you have a shoot in ten, so run along and get ready. Go on,” Alastor said.

Vaggie muttered something in Spanish and flipped Alastor off before leaving. “She’ll come around eventually. That or I’ll fire her,” he shrugged.

An hour or so later, Alastor heard a knock at the door. “Come in!” he called. He smiled when Angel walked in, carrying suitcases. “Mon Ange!” he smiled, heading over to him. “I take it you’re ready to move in?” he asked, eyeing the luggage. 

“Yeah! I’m actually looking forward to it,” Angel smiled, as Alastor started leading him to the private, living quarters. 

“I’m glad you are, darling. It’ll be nice having you around more often,” he said, as Angel blushed faintly. Alastor stopped when they reached a door. “This is it,” he smiled, as he unlocked it. “I thought it would be simply perfect for you,” he continued. 

Angel stepped inside, and gasped when he took it all in. When he last stayed at the studio, his room was barely bigger than a closet. However the spider could have sworn that this bedroom was the size of his old apartment. The bed had a pale pink bedspread over it, it was covered in white and pink fluffy throw pillows, and there was a sheer white canopy over the bed. The room also had a television, massive vanity, walk-in closet, and its own bathroom. It was undoubtedly the nicest place he ever stayed.

Alastor smiled at the awestruck expression on Angel’s face. “Do you like it?” he asked. 

“It’s amazing, Daddy. Damn, I really can’t thank ya enough,” Angel replied, as he put his suitcases down and sat on the bed, surprised by how soft it was. “Ya fucking spoiling me,” he smiled, causing Alastor to chuckle. 

“Well, you deserve it, dear,” he replied, as he sat beside him.

“Hey Al? Ya said last night wasn’t a good time, so I’m asking now. Why are ya so nice?” Angel asked.

The deer sighed and looked over at him. “Angel...I don’t know if now is the right time, darling,” he said, before Angel gently held his hand.

“Please? I promise, I’m not gonna tell anybody. I just wanna know,” the spider said.

Alastor let out another sigh, then he took off his glasses. “Alright. But you can never tell another person,” he said, as Angel nodded. “It all started back when I was alive. Even then I was involved in sex work, only I wasn’t a pimp,” he explained.

“Were ya a prostitute?” Angel asked, only the deer shook his head. 

“No, no I wasn’t. However, my mother was. We were terribly poor; it was the only way we could survive. When I reached adulthood, I still lived with her. The Great Depression had hit, so we both provided for the household. She was still in prostitution, and I started cooking for people. I realized my mother was coming home covered in bruises and marks. I’d always ask her what happened, but she’d simply say that clients were being rough with her. Only it started getting worse and worse. She’d come back with black eyes, the occasional broken bones, a few times she could hardly stand. I was getting worried about her, so I decided to follow her one day,” Alastor explained. 

“I followed her to a small building, and I looked through the window. I saw a man, who I later found out was her pimp, beating her mercilessly. I would have done something, but my mother saw me through the window and shook her head. I realized she’d probably get into more trouble if I went in to confront him, so I had no choice but to go home. To this very day, I consider not doing something then to be the biggest regret of my life. A few weeks later, she didn’t come home when she was supposed to,” he continued, nearly tearing up at the memory. 

“I feared the worst, so I grabbed a gun and went to the building. I ran in, and was beyond shocked by what I saw. My mother was on the ground, bleeding to death, and her pimp was just standing there. I didn’t think twice before shooting the bastard. To sum it up, after all that happened to my mother, I promised myself that I’d be nice to my employees. I’d never hit them, force them into anything, or treat them badly. And I won’t let anyone else treat them poorly either,” Alastor finished, before looking over at Angel. “That’s why, Angel Dust,” he said. 

“Alastor...I’m so sorry,” Angel said, before he pulled Alastor into a hug. “That’s terrible. That’s seriously fucking awful. I can’t imagine what that’d be like,” he said. 

Alastor hugged him back. “What’s done is done, and I shouldn’t have hung up over it so long, but I couldn’t help it. He killed her. And I wasn’t able to do anything for her. She was the most important person in my world. The most incredible person I knew was beat to death like an animal. That’s why I promised myself I wouldn’t let it happen to any of you. No one deserves to be treated that way,” he said.

“Alastor, I want ya to listen. Ya absolutely incredible. Ya make me feel like an actual person instead of some sex doll. I’ll never be able to thank ya enough for all ya did for me. I feel safe around ya, Alastor. I’m really sorry about what happened with ya mom, but if it makes ya feel any better, ya the greatest thing that happened to me,” Angel said. 

Alastor pulled away from the hug, a soft smile on his face. “Thank you, Angel. Thank you for everything,” he said, before pausing. “Now, don’t go around telling that story to people. I’d hate for them to think I was soft. I know I’m nothing but nice to my employees, but to the rest of hell, I’m an absolute horror,” the deer continued. 

Angel giggled a little. “I don’t doubt that for a second. But don’t worry; ya secret is safe with me. I won’t tell a soul,” he said. 

“Good. You’re truly remarkable, Angel,” Alastor smiled.

“Ya are too, Al,” Angel smiled, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “I don’t know what I’d do without ya,” he said. 

Alastor smiled at the kiss, and he returned the gesture by giving Angel a peck on the lips. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m not giving up the studio anytime soon,” he said, before climbing off the bed. “Now, I’m sure you have much unpacking to do, darling, so I’ll leave you to it,” the pimp said, as he headed for the door. 

“Yeah. See ya later, Al,” Angel smiled, as he started going through his suitcases. 

“I’ll see you soon, mon Ange,” Alastor replied, as he left the room, a small smile on his face. That went much better than he thought it would. Angel truly was one of a kind.


	11. Apple Margaritas

Lucifer made his way to the porn studios, with a blonde girl following him. “Dad, why do I have to do this? I don’t want to!” she exclaimed. 

“Charlie dear, you haven’t been sinning nearly enough lately. I thought this would be a nice treat for you! I’ll give you the money; you can have whoever you like. Or you can sit in some corner while I have my meeting,” Lucifer replied, as he handed her some money.

“Dad, this feels...weird. I don’t wanna pay someone to have sex with me!” Charlie said, but her father rolled his eyes as they reached the studio. 

“Then just sit in the hallway. I’ll come and get you when I’m done,” Lucifer said. 

As soon as they made it inside, Lucifer headed straight for Alastor’s office. Charlie sighed and sat in a chair in the hall, when Vaggie walked over to her. “Hey?” she asked, before seeing the money in the girl’s hand. “Let me guess, need me to do some favors for you?” Vaggie asked.

“Huh? Oh! No, nothing like that. I’m just waiting for my dad,” Charlie said, hastily putting the money in her pocket. She smiled before sticking a hand out. “I’m Charlie!” she said.

“Vaggie,” she replied, shaking her hand. “I should have figured you weren’t here for sex. You seem way too pure for that,” Vaggie smiled.

Charlie blushed a little at what she said. “I didn’t know I stood out that much. Um...Hey! Do you want to get some lunch? I can cover it,” she said, pulling the money out of her pocket. 

“Wait, really? You want to get lunch with me?” asked Vaggie.

“Sure! You seem nice,” Charlie replied, almost making Vaggie blush.

“Then sure! It should be cool,” she said, before the two of them left the studio.

Alastor had watched their exchange over the camera in his office. “Well, I’m glad she’s finally happy,” he smiled, just as he heard a knock at his door. “Come in!” he called. 

Lucifer smiled and opened the door. “Hello, Al!” he said. 

Alastor smiled back and got up from his desk, and gave Lucifer a kiss on the cheek. “Hello, Luci dear. I take it you’re here to take me up on that offer?” he asked. 

“Yes! And I’m ready,” Lucifer nodded, as he hastily started taking off his jacket. However, he got stopped when Alastor gently grabbed his hands. 

“Patience, baby. Not yet. I want to treat you to something first,” Alastor grinned. 

That grin was probably the only thing that could get Lucifer physically weak. “Is that so? What is it?” he asked.

“I opened a new strip club recently, and I was curious if you’d like to come and see it,” Alastor replied. 

“Really? Yes! Well, yes. I’d like that. It sounds fun,” Lucifer smiled. 

“Perfect,” Alastor smiled, as the two of them headed out. 

They went to the club, and sat down at Alastor’s private table. “Now, your drinks are on me, so feel free to get whatever you like,” he said. 

There was a girl pole dancing, but Lucifer wasn’t paying any attention to her. He was completely taken by Alastor in the low lighting. “I can?” he asked. 

“Yes Luci darling, you can. Actually, I wound up adding a drink to the menu especially for you. Apple margaritas,” Alastor grinned, causing Lucifer to smile.

“Well then, how could I pass those up?” he asked, before ordering a round. 

Several margaritas later, Lucifer was completely drunk, and Alastor was loving every second of it. “As perfectly adorable as this is, I think you’ve had enough, baby,” he said. 

“No! I’ll tell you when I’ve had enough, fuck off. I love you,” Lucifer said, before drinking another. “You’re so so nice and sweet and sexy and I fucking can’t with you, Alastor. Just….you’re too damn perfect sometimes,” he said. 

“Thank you, Luci. You’re precious,” smiled Alastor. 

“No! No, I’m...precious is for....is for babies. I’m not! I’m sexy! I’m gorgeous! Like...like, watch me. Hang on,” Lucifer said, as he got up from the table. 

No one was on the pole at the moment, so Lucifer took it as his opportunity. People saw him run to the stage, but no one questioned it since he’s Lucifer: he can do whatever he wants. As soon as he reached the pole, Lucifer took off his coat and shirt, but kept on his hat and pants. “AL! AL! WATCH ME!” he shouted. Alastor was already watching, an amused smile on his face.

Lucifer proceeded to pole dance. He didn’t know what he was doing in the first place, and on top of that, he was drunk beyond belief. He wound up looking like a complete idiot. Alastor smiled and watched the whole thing; it was cute that Luci was trying. The king somehow managed to get more adorable than Alastor initially thought. When he finished, Alastor applauded and went over to the stage. “Luci, that was wonderful,” he said. 

“Thanks! So you....you like it? I’m sexy?” Lucifer asked, clumsily climbing off the stage. 

“Oh darling, you were,” Alastor nodded, before kissing the shorter man on the forehead. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you,” he continued.

“Awwww thank you,” Lucifer smiled, before his eyes lit up. “Can we head back to the studio? Please please please? I wanna….I wanna fuck your ass,” he said.

“Luci, if we did that while you were drunk, you wouldn’t enjoy it,” Alastor chuckled. “But we can head back,” he said. 

The two of them went back shortly after, and headed up to Alastor’s bedroom. “Now, why don’t you just relax?” he asked.

“Okay!” Lucifer nodded. After struggling to take off his shoes, he climbed into the deer’s bed. Alastor smiled at how cute he was, so he took off his coat and lied beside him. “Hello, strawberry shortcake,” smiled Lucifer, as he started cuddling against Alastor. 

Alastor held him tightly and took off his hat, which Lucifer had kept on this entire time. “Hello, my little candy apple,” he purred, as he ran a hand through Lucifer’s hair. “You’re going to have the worst hangover,” Alastor grinned. 

“It was...it was so worth it,” Lucifer replied, as he kept cuddling up to the pimp. “Thank you,” he said. 

“You’re welcome, Luci. It was all my pleasure. Now, rest up, alright?” Alastor asked. 

“Okay. Can we...fuck some other time?” Lucifer asked, as Alastor chuckled softly.

“You don’t have to ask me twice, baby. But let’s wait until you’re sober; alright?” he asked, giving Lucifer a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“Alright,” the blonde smiled, and the two cuddled with one another for a while longer.


	12. The Boyfriend

It wasn’t long after that when Alastor and Lucifer officially became a couple. They had only been boyfriends for a few days, so not many people knew about the two of them. One day, Lucifer headed to the studio, bringing along Charlie so she could visit with her new friend. Lucifer knocked on the door to Alastor’s office, but he got no response. He shrugged and decided to wait outside. 

Angel Dust was walking through the hall, and was shocked to see the king of hell standing there. Before the spider could say anything, Lucifer turned to him with a smile. “Oh hello! Angel Dust, yes?” he asked.

“Uhh, yeah. That’s right. Hello...ya majesty. If ya don’t mind me asking, whatcha doin here?” asked Angel.

“If you must know, I was going to see if my boyfriend wanted to go out on a date or something,” Lucifer shrugged.

“Ya got a boyfriend here?” Angel asked, his eyes widening slightly. 

“Why yes! And he’s wonderful. He almost reminds me of my dearly departed Lilith. Not to mention he’s unbelievably handsome,” Lucifer replied. 

“Damn. He sounds great. Who is he?” Angel asked, expecting Lucifer to name one of his coworkers. 

“Alastor,” the blonde smiled.

“Alastor?!” Angel asked.

“Yes. Truly the greatest man I’ve ever met,” sighed Lucifer.

“Wow….congrats,” Angel said. He didn’t want to believe it was true. He really cared about Alastor. He knew their relationship was work based, but still, he had hoped something could happen between them. All Angel had ever really wanted was someone to love him, and he had thought it could be Alastor. 

“Thank you,” Lucifer smiled. Alastor really did give him an amazing feeling; a feeling that Lilith had been the only ever person to ever give him. He loved Alastor, so he was determined to be the best partner possible.

“What are you gentlemen doing?” asked a voice. The two were pulled from their thoughts as they turned and saw Alastor standing there. 

“Da—Alastor! I didn’t know ya were dating Lucifer,” Angel said, feeling odd about calling Alastor ‘Daddy’ in front of his new boyfriend. 

“Not many people do, darling. We haven’t been at it for long,” Alastor replied, before turning his attention to the king. “And Luci, if I knew you were coming today, I would have made sure to be in my office,” he said.

“Well I wanted to surprise you,” Lucifer said, before giving Alastor a kiss on the cheek. “Would you like to go out and get lunch? I’m actually not busy for once,” he said. 

“Lunch sounds brilliant,” Alastor smiled, before he gave Alastor a kiss on the forehead. At that moment, the blonde’s phone started to ring. 

“Sorry. It can wait,” Lucifer said, ignoring the call. “So, onto lunch? Then maybe you can get me some….strawberry shortcake for dessert?” he grinned, as Alastor playfully rolled his eyes. 

“I’d be happy to,” the deer smiled, as the two headed out. At that moment, Lucifer’s phone rang again. “Is that going to become a problem?” Alastor asked. 

“No! No, it’s alright. I specifically set aside this time for you and me. It’s alright,” Lucifer replied, putting his phone on silent. “Now, let’s be on our way,” he said, as the two left the studio. 

Angel stood there in the hall for a minute. Of course he and Alastor wouldn’t be an actual couple. Just because the pimp was nice to Angel didn’t mean he’d want to date him. It wouldn’t work out anyway; a pimp with his hoe. Still, that never stopped Angel from thinking about it. It never stopped hundreds of ‘what if’ scenarios playing in his head. It never stopped him from wishing Alastor cared about Angel the same way the spider did for him. 

Angel sighed to himself and headed to his next shoot. At least Alastor was happy. And seeing him happy just made Angel feel good too, even if they’d never have the relationship Angel always hoped for.


	13. Date Nights and Alligators

Alastor and Lucifer hadn’t done anything together in weeks. The two of them had just happened to be busy, but a date night was long overdue. Alastor headed to the palace, which was already out of the ordinary since they spent most of their time at the studio, and he knocked. 

Lucifer got the door, half expecting it to be someone he hated, but his eyes lit up when he saw Alastor. “Al! Hello!” he smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello there, baby,” Alastor said, planting a kiss on the shorter man’s forehead. “I’ve got a question for you. Are you busy?” he asked.

“Not at the moment! Actually I was minutes away from heading to the studio. What is it?” Lucifer asked, before smiling. “Are we going on a date?” he asked excitedly. 

Alastor chuckled. Lucifer was too adorable sometimes. “Yes Luci, if you want. I figured it would be interesting to get outfits for one another. Then perhaps we could go to a club afterwards,” the deer said. 

“Oh yes! That sounds like fun,” Lucifer smiled. “Any preferences on what I can get for you?” he asked.

Alastor shook his head. “Not really. Just make sure it’s semi decent. After all, we are going out afterwards,” Alastor grinned. “What about you? Anything in particular?” he asked. 

“No. I want you to surprise me,” Lucifer smiled. 

“Alright! Let’s be off then,” Alastor replied, as Lucifer’s phone started to ring. “Luci….” he started. 

“I’m turning it off! I swear,” he said, rushing to do so. “Right, now I’m ready,” he smiled, before the two headed out. 

After a while of picking things out, the two demons stood near the changing rooms. “You’re going to love what I picked out,” Lucifer smiled, as the two exchanged bags.

“I do hope you like mine. It isn’t quite what you'd normally go for, but I believe you’ll look nice,” Alastor smiled, before they each headed into the changing rooms. 

Alastor looked at what Lucifer had gotten for him. It was a red long sleeve crop top, black feather boa, and a pair of torn black jeans. Alastor didn’t usually wear crop tops, but he’d be doing this for Luci. There was also a pair of red heels, which wasn’t a big deal since Alastor wore heeled boots all the time anyway. He started changing, and started wondering what Lucifer would think of what he picked for him.

Lucifer was….surprised to say the least. Alastor had picked a sexy white flapper dress for him. The pimp had gone the extra mile and got accessories too, including a black choker with an apple on it, a white feathery headband, diamond bracelets, and white heels. He knew Alastor would get him something he wasn’t used to, but he had expected it to be more along the lines of what one of his employees would wear. Lucifer shrugged and started changing. It wasn’t as if Lucifer was opposed to wearing a dress, and no one would question him since he could easily erase them. 

Soon enough, they both finished and walked out to look at one another. Lucifer felt his heart stop when he looked over Alastor. The ripped jeans alone were enough to drive him crazy, but in addition to everything else, it was too perfect. “Oh shit I'm in love…” he muttered.

Alastor on the other hand, couldn’t stop staring at Lucifer. Between his short blonde hair and glitzy dress, he gave off an old Hollywood feeling that made Alastor feel nostalgic. “Oh Luci…” he said, before giving his boyfriend a soft kiss on the hand. “You look stunning,” the deer said quietly. 

“R-really? Because you know, it isn’t my usual style, and I certainly didn’t want it to look bad, and well…” Lucifer said, before sighing and collecting himself. “And you look very, very amazing. Gorgeous actually,” he said. 

“Aren’t you the sweetest thing?” Alastor smiled, before giving him a kiss on the lips. “So, ready to head to a few clubs?” he asked, before pausing. “You can change first if you like. I know dresses aren’t for everyone,” added Alastor.

“Actually, I don’t think I’d mind wearing this out. It’s lovely,” Lucifer smiled. 

“You’re certain?” Alastor asked. 

“Yes! Yes I-,” Lucifer started, before his phone started to ring. “FUCKING DAMNIT!” he yelled. 

“Luci, this is getting ridiculous,” Alastor said, crossing his arms.

“Shit, it’s Charlie. This will only be a minute, I swear. Let’s go; I’ll be done by the time we get there,” Lucifer said, before answering. “Hello?” he asked, as the two of them headed for the limo. 

Lucifer spent the ride talking on the phone, but things got a little better once they made it to the club. The two mostly just danced with one another, and Alastor had to try keeping his boyfriend from getting too drunk again. They were back in the limo when Luci smiled. “Can we head to the palace? I have something I’d like to give you,” he said. 

“Oh do you now? Do I get any hints?” Alastor grinned. 

“No! It's been at the palace while I waited to find time to give it to you. Now is perfect,” replied Lucifer.

“Well, now you’ve gone and made me curious.” Alastor smiled, as they continued on their way. 

When they reached the palace, Lucifer ran out ahead, and came back pulling an alligator on a leash. “Surprise! I know you’re a southern boy, and I also know that you would look absolutely badass with him in your office,” he said. 

Alastor gasped and took the leash, looking down at the animal. “Luci...I don’t know what to say! Thank you,” he smiled. 

“You’re welcome! So, what will you call him?” Lucifer asked. 

“Hmmm…” Alastor hummed, as he studied the gator. “Edward. It seems fitting,” he said. 

“Perfect! My daughter even took the liberty of training him for you. She just adores animals,” Lucifer said, before looking at Alastor’s beautiful smile again. “So you really like him?” he asked.

“I love him. Thank you so very much, Luci. You know you didn’t need to do this,” Alastor said.

“I know. I just wanted to. I like it when you’re happy,” Lucifer replied, before Alastor pressed another soft kiss to his lips. 

“And I love when you’re happy,” he smiled, looking back and forth between his brilliant new pet and wonderful new boyfriend. 

Alastor ended up spending the night with Luci, then went back to the studio with Edward the next day. Whenever Alastor even doubted his relationship with Luci for a second, the king would always do some unbelievably sweet thing to restore Alastor’s faith in him. Maybe this relationship really would work out.


	14. We Need to Try

A week after that date, it happened. Fast, informal, and over text. Alastor and Lucifer ultimately decided it was for the best, but it didn't stop either of them from feeling miserable. Alastor was in his office with Edward, staring out the window. “Well…..it isn’t as if I NEED him,” he said, before sighing. “Damn I miss him,” he muttered, before hearing a knock. “Come in,” he said. 

Angel cracked open the door. “Hey, Daddy. Uh...ya got cream?” he asked, as he walked in.

Alastor brightened up the minute he saw Angel. No matter how upset he was, the spider always brought a smile to his face. “Angel! Of course darling,” he said, as Angel walked over to the desk. “Now what’s the trouble?” Alastor asked.

“Nothing much, just that my back’s been killing me,” Angel replied, as he took off his jacket and sat on the desk. Alastor put the cream on his hands, then began to gently massage Angel’s back. 

“You haven’t been working too hard again, have you?” he asked. 

“Maybe,” Angel replied, sighing softly at Alastor’s touch. The pimp was nice enough to do this whenever Angel or his coworkers needed it; it was just another way of showing he cared.

“Dear, you don’t need to worry about making me enough money or anything of that sort. You already do amazingly,” Alastor said.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Angel said, as he finally looked at the alligator in the office. “Daddy….what’s that doing here?” he asked.

“Hm? Oh! That’s Edward! He’s my new little gentleman. Lucifer gave him to me,” Alastor replied, his smile faltering. 

“Oh okay. He’s cute!” Angel said, before pausing. “If ya don’t mind me asking, where is Lucifer? I remember ya saying how the two of ya hoped to go out today,” he said.

“I...I don’t think he and I will be going out for a while. We mutually decided to take a break. With both of us being so busy and all that,” Alastor replied. 

“Damn….I’m really sorry about that,” Angel said. 

“It isn’t as if it’s your fault. We both decided it’s probably for the best. I just miss him, that’s all,” Alastor sighed. “I’ve been in plenty of relationships, but Lucifer...he was special,” he said, before chuckling slightly. “Look at me. Getting all worked up over some man,” the deer said. 

Angel turned to face him, giving him a gentle smile. “Hey, there ain’t nothing wrong with caring about somebody. That’s one of the reasons I like ya, Al. Ya got a good heart for being in hell,” he said.

“Dear, you don’t need to know half the things I’ve done to wind up here,” said Alastor, before he smiled softly too. “But thank you, Angel. I just can’t help feeling this way. I really did care for him,” he said, as Angel nodded. 

“I know ya did. But hey, he’ll be back. Ya said it was just taking a break. He’s gonna be back,” Angel said. 

“Angel? Come here,” Alastor said. Angel nodded and sat on the pimp’s lap, and Alastor pulled Angel into a hug, burying his face into the spider’s warm, soft chest. “I’m not usually this emotional; I swear. I just typically keep all this under wraps around others. You and Luci are the only people I can ever open up to,” he said quietly. 

“I get it. Ya gotta be cool, collected, and intimidating for everyone else, but ya don’t gotta do that with me,” Angel said, as he started softly stroking Alastor’s ears. “I’m right here. I’ll always be here when ya need me,” he continued.

“Thank you,” Alastor quietly said, as he only hugged Angel tighter. 

“Ya welcome,” Angel smiled, as he kept stroking the deer’s fluffy ears. 

They stayed there for a while, cuddling with one another. Angel really just wanted to be there for Alastor. It really was rare for the deer to have moments of vulnerability like this, so Angel felt like taking extra care to make him feel better. He did feel bad about the breakup. He just wanted Alastor to be happy. 

——————————————

That night, Lucifer was lying face down on the couch as Charlie walked by. “Dad? Are you okay?” she asked.

“No! Al and I broke up and now I feel like shit!” Lucifer replied.

“Oh no! Dad, I’m so sorry! Have you tried getting back together?” Charlie asked.

“Charlie dear, as much as I love Alastor….maybe we just aren't meant to be with one another. We’re both incredibly busy, and we can hardly make time for one another,” Lucifer sighed.

“Dad? Do you love him?” asked Charlie.

“Almost as much as I loved your mother,” he quietly replied.

“Then try getting back together. I know both of you are busy, but all good things are worth fighting for. If you really, really love him that much, you need to try. Otherwise he's just going to pass you by,” Charlie said, as Lucifer gave her a small smile.

“When did you get so profound?” he asked, as she smiled back.

“I get it from you. Now, go get him, Dad,” she said. 

“Right! I will! And I’ll tell your porn star girlfriend you said hello,” Lucifer replied, as he put on his hat.

Charlie got flustered the minute he said that. “Woah! I mean, you don’t...I mean...um,” she stammered, as her father made his way to the door. 

“See you soon, Charlie!” he said, before heading out. 

————————————-

After Luci payed Alastor a visit, the two immediately got back together. Now they were cuddled against one another in Alastor’s bed, post make-up sex. Alastor sighed to himself as he stroked his sleeping boyfriend’s hair. He knew this relationship would be hard. Maybe it was more trouble than it was worth. He knew that they were both busy people, but Alastor had wanted to spend a LITTLE more time with Luci.

Each of his doubts went away as Luci shifted in his sleep, moving closer to Alastor. Alastor hummed happily as his tail began to wag. It wouldn’t be easy, both Alastor and Lucifer knew that. But they both wanted to try, even if it wouldn’t be perfect. They still had to try.


	15. Pink Mojito

Alastor and Lucifer found themselves in an on again off again relationship. The two were constantly breaking up, but they always got back together and cuddled not long afterwards. Right now, the two of them were broken up, and Alastor was bored out of his mind, so he put Edward on his leash and went to watch Angel perform. 

Alastor sat there watching Angel dance for a while. He saw the spider’s routines about a hundred times, but they still amazed him whenever he watched. Alastor decided to get a drink, so he headed to the bar. He smiled at the bartender, who wasn’t really paying attention to anything. “Hello, Husker. And how’s my new favorite bartender doing?” he asked.

“Fine or whatever. I’m just fucking tired. What do you want?” the cat asked. 

“A scotch is fine,” Alastor replied, as Husk nodded and started to make it. “So, do you like working here?” he asked.

“I mean...it’s alright. Why do you care?” Husk asked, as he handed Alastor the scotch.

“I just like making sure the people who work for me are content; that’s all,” answered Alastor, as he looked back towards the stage. “Talented, isn’t he? Simply remarkable,” he said, watching Angel dance.

“Oh, uh, yeah. He’s okay,” Husk shrugged. Alastor knew that was a lie. Being the overlord of lust, he could usually figure out what people were attracted to, and Angel checked all of Husk’s boxes.

“Okay? Husker, he’s the shining pearl of my studio. He’s magnificent!” the deer replied.

“If you like him so much, why don’t you just date him or some shit?” Husk asked.

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that. I’ve considered it, but I’m his employer. It would be incredibly unprofessional,” Alastor said, before taking another sip of his scotch. “No, he’s single. I do hope he finds someone eventually; I want my darling to be happy. Of course, you know how hard it can be to hold a relationship in this business,” he continued.

Husk started watching Angel more closely, realizing how intricate everything he did was. “Uh huh….yeah,” he nodded.

“He really is remarkable, though. He deserves someone incredible,” Alastor said. 

Alastor eventually went back to his table, and Husk went back to tending to other customers. Angel finished with his act and went to get a drink. He gave Husk a sweet smile and sat down. “Hey, cutie!” he said.

“Hi. Angel, right? What’ll it be?” Husk asked. 

“A pink mojito, please. What’s ya name?” asked Angel, as the bartender started working on the drink. 

“Husk. Your show was pretty alright,” Husk replied. 

“Thanks! Hey, I haven’t seen ya working here before. Ya new?” Angel asked. 

“Just started a few days ago. Used to tend at one of Vox’s clubs, but he gave me the ax. What about you? Been in the porn game for a while?” Husk asked, handing the spider his drink.

“A while, yeah. Although it only started getting good recently,” he smiled. 

“Yeah, your old boss was a dickhead, right?” Husk asked. 

“That’s puttin’ it lightly,” Angel replied, sipping his pink beverage. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Husk said. 

“Well, shit’s much better now,” Angel smiled. 

“That’s good. People don’t deserve to get treated the way he treated you,” Husk sighed. 

“Yeah. But everything is great now. Hell, and if ya liked this show ya should come to more. I could get Al to make someone take ya shift so ya can watch,” said Angel, before taking another sip.

“Maybe, although I don’t completely hate working the bar here. Better than Vox’s anyway. It’s classier here, that’s for sure,” Husk shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t know; I haven’t been to any of his places in awhile,” Angel said, before giving Husk a smile. “But I’m glad ya working here now. Ya seem like the sorta guy I could get along with,” he said. 

Husk nearly found himself caught off guard by that. Everything about Angel in that moment was extremely provocative, however his smile was pure, innocent, and downright adorable. Husk snapped out of it and nodded, giving one of his rare smiles back. “I think I could get along with you too, Angel,” he said.

“Well, I gotta run; it’s about time for me to go back onstage. But hey,” the spider said, before scribbling his phone number on a napkin and handing it to Husk. “In case ya wanna talk later. Now that my boss and my friend have partners, I’ve been bored as fuck lately,” he said.

“I hear that. It was good to meet you, Angel,” Husk said. 

“Nice meeting ya too, Husky,” Angel replied, giving another adorable smile. 

Angel hurried back to the stage, and the cat started wiping down his counter. Alastor looked over at Angel, then at Husk, and smiled. It seemed like it would be a slow start, but Alastor hoped Angel would eventually get the man he deserved; even if it wasn’t Husk.


	16. Temptations

Angel was in his room lying on his bed while Fat Nuggets was asleep in the corner. The spider was ridiculously bored. Alastor and Lucifer got back together, so they were out, Vaggie was out with Charlie, Cherri was blowing things up, and last he knew, Husk was working. 

Angel tried thinking of something he could do, when he remembered Husk mentioning Vox’s club. Angel hadn’t been in a while, so he decided to pay one a visit. He got dressed, but before leaving, he gave Husk a call. “Hi Husky!” he said.

“Oh hey, Angel. What is it?” Husk asked. 

“I was heading to Vox’s club. I was wondering if you wanted to come along,” Angel replied.

“Can’t. It’s busy as fuck. And hey, are you sure you want to go to his place? Shit could get….crazy there. I don’t want you to get hurt,” said Husk.

“Relax, Husky. I can handle it. And maybe we can do something together another time, huh?” Angel asked.

“Yeah, for sure. Hey, I gotta go; I got a customer. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Husk asked. 

“Okay, bye!” Angel said, just before Husk hung up. Angel finished getting everything together and headed out. 

Angel made his way to Vox’s club. It was very similar to the ones Valentino used to run, only without performers. Angel took a seat at the bar, ordered a drink, and waited. 

Meanwhile, Vox was mingling with his patrons when someone at the bar caught his eye. Angel Dust. The overlord started to wonder what he was doing there. Surely Alastor didn’t allow his employees to go to clubs run by his enemy. Vox was intrigued, and determined to find out more. He walked over and sat beside Angel. “You’re a long way away from that strawberry pimp, aren’t you, Angel?” he asked.

Angel had been surprised when the television spoke to him, but he nodded. “Yeah, I was bored,” he shrugged. Angel didn’t know Vox that well. All the spider really knew was that Vox suffered Valentino’s abuse too. Every time the two overlords got together, Vox would leave with a shattered screen.

“I was just curious. Lately, whenever I see you, you’re practically glued to Alastor’s side,” replied Vox.

“Well, Al’s a sweet guy, but he’s out with his boyfriend tonight, so I decided to come here,” Angel explained.

“Ah alright,” Vox said, before pausing. “You know, I never got to ask you. Are you alright? After Valentino was murdered I mean. Do you ever think about him?” he asked.

Angel thought for a moment, then he let out a soft sigh. “To tell ya the truth….yeah. I know he’s gone for good, and I know everything is better for me now...but sometimes I can’t help but think about him. Sometimes, late at night, I think of him. I think of him, everything that happened, and I end up not being able to sleep. It’s stupid, I know. I shouldn’t still be hung up over him, but I am,” he explained. 

“I don’t think it’s stupid,” Vox replied. “Angel, I miss him everyday. I know, I know, he wasn’t always good to his employees, or even to me, but there was so much more to him than people realized. He was the most important person in my life, and it crushed me when I realized he was gone,” he explained, before looking at Angel softly. “But I still never agreed with the way he treated you and the others. Believe it or not, that’s what half our arguments stemmed from,” said Vox.

“Damn...for a while, I kinda just thought ya were an asshole,” Angel replied, as Vox chuckled slightly. 

“Only to some people, but I wouldn’t be one to you,” he said, before smiling sweetly. “And you know, you’re welcome back here anytime you like,” he continued.

“Really? Even though ya fucking hate my boss?” Angel asked.

“I might not be...a fan of Alastor’s, but it certainly doesn’t mean I feel the same way about you. Frankly, I think we may have more in common than we realize, and I would love to get to know you better,” replied Vox.

Angel nearly found himself blushing. He gave the overlord a smile and nodded. “I’d like that too,” he said. Angel felt like he could trust Vox. The both of them had experienced abuse from Valentino. Plus the more the spider thought about it, the more he remembered times Vox told the old pimp he needed to treat his employees better. The only reason he hated Alastor was because the deer killed his boyfriend. Maybe Vox wasn’t such a bad guy after all. 

“Why don’t we arrange something then? Say...Saturday? I’ll leave what we do up to you; I’m not in the mood for clubbing,” Vox said. 

“I can cook for ya! If ya want,” Angel smiled, before pausing. “Ya do eat, right?” he asked.

“Yes, Angel, I do eat. And that sounds nice. I didn’t know you could cook,” Vox said, as the porn star chuckled.

“Babe, I’m Italian. Of course I can cook. So, Saturday I head to ya place? I doubt Al would like me bringing ya to the studio,” he said.

“Sure. I’ll be looking forward to it,” Vox smiled.

Angel smiled back, then stood up. “So, the night is young, Al won’t be back for a while, wanna dance?” he asked.

“It’d be my pleasure,” Vox answered, before the two went out to the dance floor.

They danced with one another for a while, and eventually Angel had to leave. The two said their goodbyes, and the spider smiled as he walked out the door. Vox grinned as Angel left. That had gone much better than he hoped. Hopefully things would keep going this well.


	17. Regrets

The next day, Vaggie was drinking a coffee in the breakroom when Angel walked in, a smile on his face. “Where were you last night? I didn’t see you when I got back,” she said.

“I was out. And I got myself a date,” the spider replied.

“Santa mierda! You did? With who?” asked Vaggie.

“If I tell ya, I’m worried ya gonna be pissed,” Angel said. 

“I won’t. Come on, just tell me,” Vaggie said. 

Angel thought for a minute, then he shrugged. “I got a date with Vox,” he said, as Vaggie nearly choked on her coffee. 

“Okay, I’m not pissed. But are you SURE this is a good idea? He’s Valentino’s ex boyfriend, plus he fucking hates Alastor,” she said. 

“One, he didn’t agree with everything Val did, two, just cause he hates Al doesn’t mean he hates me, three, I can’t always trust ya instincts, Vaggie,” Angel replied.

“What the hell does that mean?” Vaggie asked. 

“Ya swore Al was out to get us, and ya were wrong. So who’s to say ya ain’t wrong again?” Angel asked. 

“But what if I’m not? What if he wants to hurt you?” the moth asked.

“Babe, I was literally on his turf last night. If he wanted to hurt me, that woulda been the perfect time to do it. I thought ya new girlfriend was helping ya loosen up,” Angel said. 

“I love Charlie, and she does make me really happy, I’m just a naturally skeptical person,” Vaggie sighed. 

“Alright, look. If I run into any trouble Saturday, I swear I’ll call ya, alright?” Angel asked. 

“Alright, alright. Just be careful,” Vaggie said. 

“I will; promise. And hey, as annoying as ya can be sometimes, I like that ya always look out for me,” smiled Angel.

“Hey, someone has to keep you from doing dumb shit,” Vaggie teased, before looking at him seriously. “Okay, just be careful. If something bad happens, call me. But have fun,” she said. 

“I will,” Angel nodded. “I gotta run; I told Al I was gonna head to the club early. See ya!” he said, before running off. 

Angel made his way to the club, and to his surprise, Husk was the only one there. “Hey, Husky. Where’s Al?” he asked.

“He and Lucifer will be here in a bit. Sorry I couldn’t go clubbing with you yesterday, but I got time off Saturday if you still want to,” Husk replied.

“Ah shit. Husky, I’m really sorry, but I got a date with Vox then,” Angel said.

Husk felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. He missed his opportunity. Angel seemed really sweet, and was one of the few people the bartender didn’t hate, but he missed his chance with the spider. “It’s fine. Have fun and be careful and shit,” he said.

Before Angel could respond, Alastor walked in with Luci in tow, and the pimp was toting as many shopping bags as he could carry. “Ah! I’m glad you’re here, Angel darling! I was out getting new outfits for your shows. Care to try them on?” he asked.

Angel smiled brightly and nodded. “I’d love to! Thank ya!” he said, as he took the bags from Alastor. “I’ll be right back,” he said, before hurrying to change.

“Well, he certainly seems to be in a very good mood,” Lucifer said. 

“Indeed. I do love seeing my darlings happy,” Alastor said, before turning to Lucifer. “Almost as much as I love seeing you happy,” he smirked, before kissing his boyfriend on the lips. “And I’m glad you were able to come around and watch the show today,” the pimp said. 

“Of course! I had free time, and I like watching your performers,” smiled Lucifer. 

“Are you going to give me a little show on the pole again?” Alastor purred, as Lucifer blushed.

“Quiet you,” the blonde returned, as the two took their seats at a table.

Husk still sat behind his bar, trying not to show how upset he was. He wasn’t a hopeless romantic or anything, but everything about Angel seemed so right, so perfect, and Husk didn’t do a thing about it. He’d be regretting this for the rest of his afterlife. The cat sighed to himself and reached for a beer. As long as Angel was happy, that was all that really mattered.

Angel had been trying on outfits and texting Vox. The two of them really did get along, and with every text, Angel got more and more excited for their date. He almost couldn’t believe it. All of his life, Angel just wanted a sweet guy who would care about him. He had thought it’d be Alastor, but Lucifer wound up stepping in. But finally, the porn star thought he had what he craved for all those years. He was certain that he finally found someone to love. All he could do was hope that Vox truly felt the same.


	18. A Night In

It was finally time for Angel and Vox’s date. Angel got dressed, in a pink crop top, white mini skirt, and black leggings, since he figured it was a more casual event. When he left the studio, he saw Alastor feeding his alligator, when the deer turned to Angel with a smile. “Hello, dear! I’m just giving Edward his dinner. Where are you off to?” he asked.

“I’m just going out. I might be back a little late,” Angel replied.

“Not to worry, darling. Have a lovely time!” Alastor said.

“I will,” Angel smiled, before he left. He figured telling Alastor about his date with Vox wasn’t a good idea. Maybe if things between them turned out to be more serious, Angel would end up telling his pimp. For now, it would just have to be a secret.

Angel made his way to Vox’s house, which was a high tech mansion. He knocked quietly, and moments later, the overlord opened the door. “Angel. I’m pleased you could make it,” he said, before looking the spider over. “You look nice,” he continued.

Angel smiled as he stepped inside. “Thanks! And thank ya for having me over,” he said.

“Believe me, it was my pleasure,” Vox replied. He was thrilled that he had actually gotten Angel to come over, and the television knew that he’d have to keep playing his cards right. “So, are you going to need any help in the kitchen or whatever?” he asked.

“Nah, I got it. It’s a secret recipe. I just want ya to sit back and relax,” Angel replied.

“Fair enough. I really can’t cook anyway; I eat nothing but takeout. The kitchen is down the hall and to the left,” Vox said, as Angel nodded.

“Gotcha. I’ll get to work then. Ya gonna love it,” he smiled, before walking off. 

A while later, Angel had finished cooking. He and Vox were sitting across from one another, each with a glass of wine and plate of tortellini in front of them. “Alright, I hope ya like it,” Angel said, before he started eating.

Vox got a spoonful and took a bite. “Oh holy shit,” he muttered, before getting another spoonful. “This is actually really good,” he said.

“Did ya doubt me, Voxy?” Angel smiled.

“No! Of course not,” Vox said, even though he actually did.

“Well, I’m glad ya like it either way,” Angel replied.

“I do. So, how’s the studio been? How’s Alastor been?” asked Vox.

“He’s been alright. Got back together with his boyfriend,” Angel answered, before sipping his wine.

“Has he said anything about me?” the overlord asked. 

“Nope. Why? Ya jealous?” Angel grinned.

“Not in the slightest. I’m only asking,” Vox said, before pausing. “Well how’ve you been?” he asked. 

“Great actually. Ya have no idea how happy I am to be going out with ya. To tell ya the truth, I haven’t had an actual date with anybody who isn’t Al in a while. And those are platonic and shit,” Angel said. 

“Really? You haven’t had an actual date?” Vox asked. 

“Yep. Guys never actually gave a shit about me. They only ever care about sex. And don’t get me wrong, I like sex, but sometimes….sometimes I just want something real. I want someone who I know will love me,” Angel said. 

Vox had a sinking feeling in his chest, and he did feel bad for Angel, but he was too far to turn back now. “I’m sorry. About all of that I mean. You really don’t deserve to be treated that way. I’m always here if you need me,” he said.

Angel gave him a soft smile. “Thanks, Vox. Ya know, I never thought ya could be so sweet,” he said, as Vox shrugged.

“Well, I try,” Vox said, smiling back. The two of them finished up their meal, and soon Vox was putting the dishes away. “So, have you had a good time?” he asked.

“Hell yeah,” Angel nodded. And he did. Vox was easy to talk to, and the spider realized the two had more in common than he originally thought. “So, whaddya wanna do now?” he asked.

“Oh, um...do you like ice cream? We could make sundaes if you wanted or something,” Vox shrugged. 

“Sure! Sounds nice,” replied Angel, as the two of them headed to the kitchen.

Pretty soon, the two were sitting on the couch, each holding a bowl of ice cream. Angel was slightly leaning on Vox, a content smile on his face. “Hey...I never got a chance to tell ya….thanks for going out with me,” he said. 

“It’s no trouble. You do make for decent company,” Vox replied. 

Angel stopped leaning on him, and placed his bowl on the coffee table before looking back at Vox. “Ya got some ice cream on ya screen,” he said.

“Fuck,” Vox sighed. He put his bowl down and grabbed a napkin to try wiping it. “Did I get it?” he asked. 

“Nope. Want me to help ya?” Angel asked.

“Yes please,” Vox nodded.

Angel smiled sweetly and actually started blushing. He moved a little closer to Vox, then gave him a loving kiss on the lips. Vox was completely shocked, and didn’t kiss back right away. Angel pulled away and gave him a concerned look. “Did I do something wrong? Overstep my boundaries?” he asked.

“Um...no! No, it’s alright, you only caught me off guard, that’s all. I-I mean if you wanted, we uh...we can try it again,” Vox stammered, since he really had no idea what to say.

Angel blushed again and pulled the overlord into a more passionate kiss. Vox kissed him back, and he had to admit that Angel was a very good kisser. Vox found himself getting swept away in it, and he put one hand on the spider’s lower back, and the other behind Angel’s head.

Angel smiled into it, moving himself onto Vox’s lap. The porn star held Vox in a tight embrace, and he started to moan softly. They stayed there for a while longer, before Angel broke away. He didn’t want to go further with Vox. Not yet. He wanted to wait until it would be special. Still, there was no denying that what had just happened was incredible. “Damn…” he breathed. 

“You...you’re really something else, Angel,” Vox whispered. 

“I can say the same about ya, Voxy,” Angel replied, still blushing. Beforehe could say another word, he noticed a clock. “Damn it, I gotta head back,” Angel said, as he started getting his things together.

“Ah, right. Do you think one day I can visit you at the studio?” Vox asked. 

“Eh, maybe one day. Al isn’t really ya biggest fan. But hey, it doesn’t matter where we go. Long as I’m with ya,” Angel smiled.

“Yep, I couldn’t agree more,” Vox said, nodding hastily. “Until next time?” he asked. 

“Yeah. I’ll see ya later,” replied Angel, shortly before he left, a pleased smile on his face.


	19. Questions

A week later, Alastor and Lucifer were sitting together, cuddling and watching a movie while Edward was asleep at the foot of the couch. Despite everything seeming perfect, Alastor’s mind was somewhere else. He kept thinking about how Angel would keep leaving mysteriously, and come back late. The spider had never told him where he was going, and it wasn’t as if Alastor didn’t trust him, he was just starting to get curious. And the pimp certainly didn’t want his employees to think they had to keep secrets from him. “Luci?” Alastor asked. 

“Yes? What is it?” Lucifer returned.

“What would you do if you thought someone was keeping things from you?” his boyfriend asked.

“Interrogate them? Kill them maybe? What is it? Who’s lying to you? Do I need to slaughter anyone?” Lucifer asked.

“No, no baby, it isn’t anything that bad. It’s Angel Dust. For the past week, he’s been disappearing without telling me where he’s off too. I don’t want him to think he has to keep secrets from me,” replied Alastor. 

“Well, if it really does bother you, why don’t you ask him?” Lucifer asked.

“I’d hate to come off as intrusive. I don’t want him to think I don’t trust him,” Alastor answered. 

“Al, asking him won’t hurt anything; I’m sure,” the king said.

“I certainly hope it doesn’t,” Alastor sighed.

Lucifer moved a bit closer to him, and placed a reassuring hand on his thigh. “You don’t need to worry, Alastor. Angel adores you; I doubt anything you say will change that. You practically changed his life, and mine too. You’ve certainly left your mark on hell,” he said, giving his boyfriend a gentle smile.

“You really think he’ll be alright?” Alastor asked. 

“I know he will. Alastor….you are the kindest, most compassionate soul I’ve ever met. Sometimes I even wonder how you ended up down here,” Lucifer replied, as Alastor chuckled slightly.

“Luci, you know as well as I do that I have plenty of reason to be down here,” he said, as Lucifer shrugged.

“Nevertheless, you are truly something special. I promise you have nothing to worry about. Just ask him. Alright?” he asked.

“Alright. You’re right; I’m probably being too worried. Thank you,” Alastor said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Lucifer blushed slightly and smiled. “You’re welcome. Besides, watching a movie with you is no fun if you’re sulking,” he teased. 

Alastor laughed and nodded. “I suppose you're right, baby. Alright, I’ll ask him when he comes back,” he said, before gripping Lucifer’s chin. “But right now….now is all about you and me,” the deer purred. 

Lucifer gave him a flustered smile, and Alastor pulled him into a loving kiss. He loved that Luci was always there. Sure their relationship was problematic, but whenever the writing hit the wall, Lucifer was there. And Alastor hoped he always would be.

Later that night, long after Lucifer had left, Angel made his way back to the studio. He was still in a good mood from his date with Vox. Even though the overlord came off as awkward on their dates, Angel couldn’t help but love him. However, Vox did keep asking if he could ever visit Angel at the studio, but the porn star always refused. He figured it would be better to wait until he knew everything would be alright.

Angel was getting ready for bed when he heard a familiar knock at the door. “It’s open, Al!” he called. 

Alastor opened the door and stepped inside. “Hello, my dear. How are you this evening?” he asked. 

“Pretty good! Did ya have a good date?” asked Angel.

“Oh yes! It was brilliant,” Alastor nodded, before he paused. “Angel, may I ask you something? What have you been doing with your evening?” he asked.

Angel’s eyes widened, but he decided to play dumb. “Nothing much,” he shrugged.

“Angel, you’ve been disappearing for hours every day this week. You know you can tell me anything. I don’t want you to think that you have to keep secrets from me. Whatever it is, you can tell me,” Alastor said, as he sat on the bed beside Angel.

“I’m not…..I don’t….Al, it’s no big deal, I swear,” the spider replied, as he saw Alastor’s look of concern.

“Mon Ange….you can talk to me,” he said quietly, just before Angel sighed. 

“Do ya swear not to get mad at me?” he asked. 

“I would never be mad at you. Just go on and tell me,” said Alastor.

Angel took a deep breath, then he looked back at Alastor. “I’ve been going out with Vox. I know he’s ya enemy, and I know he dated Valentino...but he can actually be really sweet. Val abused him just like the rest of us, and Vox always hated how I got treated. He really ain’t half bad,” he explained. 

“Angel….you’ve been going out with Vox?” Alastor asked. Angel responded with a shaky nod. “First off, I’m not mad at you. But how do you know he isn’t trying to hurt you? He threatens me every time I see him,” the deer said. 

“When we first hooked up, I was at one of his clubs, on his turf. If he really wanted to hurt me, he would have then. Plus he hasn’t tried forcing me into having sex with him or anything. He’s actually being considerate and shit,” responded Angel.

Alastor sat there considering everything. Angel had seemed happier this week, but if one of his employees got hurt, Alastor would never forgive himself. But just because Vox hated the pimp didn’t mean he hated Angel. After all, Angel and Vox knew one another long before Alastor came into the picture. “You really love him, don’t you?” he asked. 

“Course I do. All my life, I wanted somebody who would love me. Somebody who wouldn’t look at me like a glorified sex doll. I know I have ya and Vaggie, but that ain’t the same. Voxxy is special. He really doesn’t care about fucking me. It’s nice,” Angel replied. 

“Well if he makes you that happy, who am I to stop you from seeing him? However, if he hurts you in any way whatsoever, you will bring him straight to me. Alright?” asked Alastor. 

“Alright! Alright. And that won’t be any problem. I know he’d never hurt me! Ever,” Angel said. 

“I certainly hope you’re right, dear. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if he hurt you,” Alastor said, before Angel pulled him into a hug.

“Thank ya so much for caring, Al. I mean it,” the spider said quietly. 

Alastor hugged back, and eventually the two pulled away. “You promise to tell me if he hurts you?” he asked. 

“I swear,” Angel smiled. 

Alastor smiled back and got off of the bed. “Good. Well, I’ll leave you alone now. Goodnight, mon Ange,” he said, heading for the door. 

“Night, Alastor,” Angel smiled, watching the door close. He picked up Fat Nuggets and held the pig tightly. Alastor cared about him, Vaggie was always there for him, and Angel was positive Vox loved him as much as he loved the overlord. The spider felt like he really was the luckiest guy in hell.


	20. I’m Ready

The next day, Angel hurried to Vox’s to tell him the good news. The spider was overjoyed that Alastor accepted his relationship with Vox, and after thinking it over that night, Angel decided he might be ready to have sex with Vox. They’d been together a while, and Angel felt special around him. He felt loved. And he was finally ready to show the overlord how much he meant to him. Angel knocked on the door and waited.

Vox hurried to the door and smiled when he saw Angel on the other side. “Oh, Angel. What brings you here?” he asked, as he and his boyfriend headed back indoors. 

“I got great news! Al is fine with us going out!” Angel smiled. 

“He is? That’s amazing! So, now am I allowed to visit you at the studio?” Vox asked. 

Angel smiled and held his hand. “One day for sure. I promise,” he said, before letting go and walking over to the couch. “Actually, I kinda got something I wanna ask ya,” he said.

“What is it?” Vox asked, as he sat beside him. 

Angel didn’t know whether or not to come right out and ask. He had never done it this way before, and he didn’t want to ruin what the two of them had. “Ya gotta kiss me first,” he smirked, figuring this was a good way to make sure they were both in the right mood. 

“Well, I guess I can take you up on that,” said Vox, before Angel pulled him into a loving kiss. The television really wasn’t particularly invested, but that didn’t matter since Angel did almost all the work. 

Angel had maneuvered himself onto Vox’s lap, and didn’t take his hands off of him once their lips parted. “Voxxy….I love ya,” Angel breathed. 

“I know, Angel. You say that all the time,” Vox teased. 

“No Voxxy. I really REALLY love ya. Ya make me feel wanted and important. And I held off on fucking ya cause I wanted to know what I felt was real. And it is. I’m ready, Vox. I wanna have sex with ya,” Angel said, before looking up at the overlord with half lidded eyes. “Let me show ya how much I love ya,” he purred. 

Vox sat there, both flustered and conflicted. He had the gorgeous porn star throwing himself at him; something that almost every guy in hell wanted. But still, Vox didn’t think he could go through with this. “Angel…” he started. 

“Yeah?” his boyfriend asked, already on a cloud of ecstasy. 

“Angel, I can’t have sex with you,” said Vox, completely snapping Angel out of it. 

“Ya can’t? Is it me? Did I fuck up?” he asked. 

“No, no! No, Angel it isn’t you, it’s me. I uh...well...I….Angel, I’m just not ready,” Vox replied, hoping that it was a decent save. 

“Well why didn’t ya say so? Voxxy, I don’t wanna make ya think ya gotta do anything just cause I’m ready,” Angel said, before placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Vox’s mouth. “I’ll wait as long as ya want me too,” he continued. 

“Um….thank you,” Vox said. 

“It’s no problem! I want ya comfortable. Wanna just cuddle for a while?” Angel asked, as he curled up against the overlord. 

“Sure. I’m fine with that,” replied Vox. 

“Besides, we got all the time in the world to have sex,” Angel smiled, as he unbuttoned his jacket, so he would be more comfortable, and held Vox tightly. “I’m so glad Al is okay with us,” he said, sighing happily.

“So am I. I can’t wait to spend more time together,” Vox said, before awkwardly running a hand through Angel’s hair. “But you’re sure he’s alright with this?” he asked. 

“Yep. I just told him how much ya mean to me. He gets it. Just said ya better not hurt me,” Angel answered. 

“Angel, I’m not going to hurt you. I promise,” Vox said, as Angel hugged him tighter.

“I know. Ya the sweetest,” he said.

The two stayed there embracing one another. Angel thought about how everything was perfect, while Vox thought about how he almost felt sorry for the spider, but had gone too far to turn back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I may make a spinoff one shots to write more ✨sexual✨ Scenes. I really haven’t done it here since I’m no good at writing that stuff, plus I think it may mess up the flow of the scenes sometimes. 
> 
> I don’t know, what do you guys think? One shots?


	21. His Happiness

A few days later, Alastor was chaining Lucifer to the bed. “Tighter? Please?” Lucifer breathed.

Alastor smirked and happily obliged. “Look at you. You’re beautiful. My sweet little harlot,” he purred, before placing a kiss on Lucifer’s neck.

“Please, please don’t make me wait anymore,” the blonde pleaded. 

“Gladly…” Alastor grinned, before the two heard a knock at the door. “Damnit!” shouted Alastor, as he sighed and looked at Lucifer. “Wait right there, Luci,” he said. 

“We’re going to finish later, aren’t we?” Lucifer asked, as the person knocked again.

“Of course, baby! Just sit tight,” Alastor replied, before putting his coat on and stepping outside, shutting the door behind him. He was surprised when he saw Husk standing there. “Ah, Husker! Hello there. What can I do for you?”

“Nothing; I was just tending one of your clubs, and Prince Stolas showed up and wanted me to tell you that you’re invited to his party tomorrow night,” the cat said.

“Ah alright. I’m sure Luci or Angel would love to attend with me!” Alastor replied. “Now, if that’s all you had for me, could you please go on your way?” he asked, since his boyfriend was still tied up on the bed. 

“Yeah, I’m heading out. See you later?” Husk asked. 

“Yes! I’ll see you again soon. Farewell,” Alastor smiled, before Husk walked away. 

Alastor locked the door and turned his attention back to Lucifer. “Now, where were we?” he asked, walking towards the bed. “Unless that little interruption took you out of the moment?” asked Alastor, as Lucifer started shaking his head.

“Nothing could do that,” he replied, before the two of them got back to it. 

Meanwhile, Husk was heading out of the studio when Angel walked over to him. “Hey, Husky! Long time no see,” he smiled. 

“Oh hey, Angel. How's shit with Vox?” he asked. 

“Great! He really is sweet and considerate and shit,” Angel replied.

Husk paused for a moment. “He hasn’t….hurt you, has he?” he asked.

“Nope. Voxxy’s been real good to me. In fact, he invited me to this nice party with him tomorrow,” said Angel.

“Well...that’s good. I’d hate if he was an ass to you,” Husk said. Since he had used to work at one of the television’s clubs, he knew how difficult he could be. But he was happy that Vox hadn't hurt Angel; even though Husk wasn’t dating the porn star, he still really cared about him. 

“Ya don’t need to worry about me. But it is sweet that ya care,” Angel smiled.

“Well, I only care about a few things. You’re lucky you’re one of them,” Husk grinned, as Angel giggled. 

“Guess I am. Ya really a great friend, Husk. But seriously, I don’t want ya worrying about Vox. Everything is fine,” he said, as Husk gave him a small smile.

“Alright, alright. If you’re so sure, I’ll take your word for it. I’m allowed to kick his ass if he hurts you, right?” the bartender asked. 

“Sure, but ya gonna have to get in line behind Al and Vaggie,” Angel laughed, as Husk chuckled too. 

“Yeah, yeah. Have fun at that party tomorrow,” he said. 

“I will! I’m looking forward to it. And soon Voxxy is actually gonna come here to the studio! I mean, it is only fair. I’m always going to his place,” Angel said.

Husk didn’t know what to think about Vox coming to the studio. It seemed wrong, but maybe that was the booze talking. “Yeah, guess that’s fair,” he shrugged.

“Yep! Now, I gotta run. I need to pick out my outfit for tomorrow. I’ll see ya later, Husky!” Angel said, before walking away.

“See you later,” Husk said. He still regretted not speaking up about how he felt about Angel, but at least the spider was happy. And his happiness alone was enough to make the bartender smile.


	22. The Big Night

Angel was wearing a pale blue dress, and was riding with Vox to the party. “I’m looking forward to this with ya,” the spider smiled.

“Yes, I’m excited to go with you too,” Vox replied. He thought it may have been too soon, but the overlord was getting impatient. “Angel, do you think we could head to the studio afterwards? You know, for our….afterparty,” he said.

“Hm…sure. I think it’s about time,” Angel said. “Ya might just wanna be careful. A couple of people there ain’t exactly fans of ya, especially Al,” he continued.

“I understand. Trust me Angel, everything will be alright,” Vox replied.

“I know it will be. Ya really sweet,” Angel said, before giving him a kiss. 

“You tell me that all the time,” Vox smiled.

“Because it’s true! I never felt for anybody the way I feel for ya,” Angel replied. 

Vox really was starting to feel bad for Angel , but he had to keep leading him on if he hoped to accomplish anything. But he didn’t have to try that hard for Angel’s affections; the spider was so desperate for someone to love him, he’d probably believe anything. “I love you too,” Vox said, before kissing Angel on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Alastor was in his limo, heading to the party. Lucifer wasn’t able to make it, Angel was going with Vox, so the pimp had to find another plus one. Alastor ended up bringing Husk along, because he figured the bartender deserved a break. “So Husker, are you looking forward to the evening?” Alastor asked.

“Oh uh...yeah. Yeah, it should be nice I guess,” Husk replied.

“I know this isn’t typically your sort of thing, but I simply had to bring you along,” said Alastor.

“I don’t mind. I mean...free booze, right?” Husk shrugged.

“Exactly!” Alastor smiled. “Oh, it seems like we’re here! Are you ready?” he asked. 

“Sure, let’s go,” Husk said, before the two demons parked and headed inside the party. 

The party was going well; Stolas was a great host, he just was more interested in talking with his Imp boyfriend than mingling with guests. Angel was happily dancing with Vox, and Husk was sitting with Alastor at the bar.

Husk watched Angel and Vox dancing. He couldn’t help but feel like it was wrong. Angel was overjoyed and moving effortlessly, but all of Vox’s steps were calculated and impersonal, as if he was being forced to do this. It was driving Husk crazy; he hated seeing Angel being used, and he needed something to take his mind off of it. “Hey Alastor…..wanna dance?” he asked.

Alastor raised an eyebrow, but he looked over at Angel and Vox dancing together. The deer figured this would be a good opportunity to keep an eye on things, so he shrugged and nodded. “Certainly, my dear,” he said, as he and Husk went out to the dance floor.

“I’m warning you now, I’m not the best dancer,” Husk said. 

“It’ll be alright! I’ll lead,” Alastor replied, as the two started dancing.

They danced together for a bit before passing by Angel and Vox. “Partner switch!” Alastor said, casting Vox a menacing smile. 

The television was undeterred, and he rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said, before letting go of Angel and starting to dance with Alastor. 

Angel looked down at Husk, a small smile on. “Guess it’s just us. Wanna dance?” he asked. 

“Sure, but I’m kinda shit,” Husk replied. 

“It’s alright; I’m sure ya can’t be much worse than my brother,” Angel said, as the two started dancing.

“You having a nice time?” Husk asked.

“Yeah! Voxxy really is sweet. Well, he can be when he feels like it,” Angel answered.

“He hasn’t hurt you, right?” asked Husk.

“No Husk, he hasn’t. Look, I swear if he did, ya would be the first to know. I appreciate ya being worried about me, but everything is fine. Promise,” Angel said. Husk gave him a half hearted nod, but after a while, Angel smiled softly. “I knew ya wouldn’t be such a bad dancer,” he said. 

Husk smiled and had to keep himself from blushing. “Thanks, but you’re way better,” he said. 

“Eh, I just had a little more practice. Ya really good, honest,” Angel replied, and Husk smiled as the two kept dancing.

Meanwhile, Alastor and Vox were dancing while the tension ran high between them. “Alright, you worthless chunk of metal, tell me…..do you have any ulterior motives? What is your game? What do you plan on doing with Angel?” Alastor asked.

“Fuck, I knew you’d say something like this. I have nothing planned for him. Why can’t you just deal with it?” Vox asked.

“Vox, I know you. You’d do anything to get a rise out of me, and Angel is my favorite employee. It doesn’t take an idiot to connect the dots,” Alastor replied.

“I swear, I won’t do a thing to him,” Vox said, before a shit eating grin appeared on his face. “Are you just jealous that your prized baby is hanging around another overlord? Worried I’ll make him into my trophy slut and steal him right off of your lap?” he asked. 

“That’s certainly demeaning talk coming from his boyfriend,” Alastor replied.

“I’m only paraphrasing,” Vox shrugged. He thought now might be the perfect moment to enact his plan, but there were too many witnesses around. “Look, Angel has been hurt enough already, I don’t want to hurt him more,” he said. 

“Vox, I’m going to be completely honest with you. I don’t trust you whatsoever, and I would take great pleasure in tearing your circuitry out. But...Angel trusts you. He loves you. He’s been happier lately. So, as much as it pains me to keep you alive, I’m doing it for him,” Alastor explained, before his smile turned deadly. “However, if I find out you mistreat him in any way, I’ll shatter that cheap little screen of yours, feed your heart to my alligator, then tear off your own legs and beat you with them. Are we clear?” he asked.

“Crystal. But you really don’t have anything to worry about; I’m not going to hurt Angel Dust,” Vox said. 

Before Alastor could protest further, Husk and Angel danced by. “Angel! Let’s switch back!” Vox called. 

“Okay! See ya, Husky. It was fun,” Angel smiled, before he went back to dancing with his boyfriend. 

Husk and Alastor went back to dancing with one another, but both of their minds were somewhere else. “How’d it go with Vox?” Husk asked.

“He keeps saying he won’t hurt Angel, but you know as well as I do that Vox can’t possibly have good intentions,” Alastor replied.

“Angel said how excited he was to bring Vox back to the studio after this. Think we should head there before they do?” asked the cat.

“Brilliant idea. I must say, Husker. Even though I have this primarily taken care of, and you don’t need to be involved, I like how you care this much about Angel,” Alastor said. 

“It’s not like I can just stand by while this shit is happening. Angel deserves a good guy, not some asshole like him,” Husk replied, as he and Alastor started to leave the building.

“Well, I believe you’re a good man, and I’m certain Angel thinks so too,” Alastor smiled.

Husk almost started to blush, and the two got in their limo and headed back to the studio. 

Angel and Vox stayed at the party a while longer, just dancing with one another. Eventually, Vox stopped and looked at Angel. “Angel? I think it’s about time we call it a night, don’t you?” he asked.

“Maybe. I am getting kinda tired,” Angel replied.

“Think we can head to the studio? If you want, I can stay the night,” Vox said. 

“I’d love that,” Angel smiled, before he gave Vox a kiss. “Let’s go,” he said, as the two of them got in their own limo and headed to the studio. 

Angel happily cuddled against Vox. He was finally taking his boyfriend home; everything just felt right. Vox grinned to himself. Soon, all of the work he did was going to pay off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything may or may not be fucked in the next chapter,
> 
> So stay tuned!~


	23. Static Cling

Alastor and Husk made it to the studio, and hurried inside. “Angel? Angel?” Husk called, only he didn’t get an answer. 

“We must have beat them back,” Alastor said. 

“Fuck, I hate this. I hate thinking like Angel is going to get hurt,” said Husk.

“Well he isn’t going to be! We’ll be looking out for him. I meant it when I said anyone who tried to hurt my darlings would suffer. Making Vox hurt would only be more satisfying,” Alastor explained.

The two waited a while longer for Angel and Vox, then Husk turned to Alastor. “You don’t think we’re wrong, do you?” he asked.

“I’m certain we aren’t. Those two having a relationship makes no sense. The only thing they really have in common is Valentino. Vox can’t truly love Angel; it just doesn’t make sense for him,” Alastor said.

“Yeah, true. I was just asking cause...if we are wrong, I’m going to feel like shit,” Husk sighed. 

Alastor didn’t say anything for a moment, then he looked at Husk with a more solemn expression. “So will I, Husker,” he said.

The two waited for a while longer, then Angel and Vox finally walked through the doors. “Oh hey!” Angel smiled.

“Hi, Angel,” Husk nodded. 

“Hello,” Alastor said.

Vox stood there contemplating. He thought it may have been too soon, but it was now or never. Vox slowly walked over to Alastor, and the pimp eyed him suspiciously. “Alastor...I just needed to say that I know you don’t trust me, and I know you think I want to hurt Angel Dust, but that couldn’t be further from the truth,” he said.

“Oh is it now?” Alastor asked, crossing his arms. 

“Of course!” Vox nodded. Before saying another word, he shot a bolt of electricity towards Alastor. The deer recoiled in pain as Angel and Husk cursed in exclamation. “The only person I want to hurt here is you,” continued Vox.

Alastor glared at him, and pulled out one of his pistols. He shot Vox in the shoulder, and a mixture of blood and oil spilled out. 

Vox growled in pain, and sent another bolt of lightning towards Alastor, electrocuting him again. “Vox! Vox! What the fuck?!” Angel shouted. Vox stopped for a moment when he heard Angel scream, and he turned to him. “What? This was all a fuckin lie just to kill Al? Ya never cared about me?” the porn star asked, tears welling in his eyes. 

“Angel! Angel, that isn’t true,” Vox replied, before he paused. “Well, it’s only partially true. I care about you! I pitied you, I felt bad for you, and I don’t want to hurt you. But overall...I really did just want to get to Alastor. I never loved you,” he admitted.

Angel gasped, and a few tears fell from his eyes. “I...I fucking loved you! You brutto sacco di merda di cane!” he yelled, manifesting a tommy gun. Before Angel had a chance to shoot, Husk leapt forward and jabbed a knife into Vox’s chest. “Holy shit!” Angel gasped. 

Husk clung to Vox, trying to claw at him. Vox flung the cat against the wall, and Husk fell beside Alastor. “Well now you both need to pay,” Vox said, before he electrocuted the both of them. 

Both demons cried out in pain, as Vox watched gleefully. Alastor reached for his pistol, and tried firing another shot at Vox. It hit, but the television seemed undeterred. “I don’t understand...I was undefeated,” Alastor breathed. 

“My electricity has that effect on demons; rendering them powerless. You’re going to die like the disgusting little bottom feeder you are,” Vox said, charging up what was sure to be a fatal blast.

“Vox!” Angel exclaimed, getting the overlord to pause again.

“What do you want?” he asked.

Angel put down his gun and wiped his tears, then he hurried over to Vox. “Vox, Voxxy, I love you more than anybody else. Ya make me happy and ya make me feel good, and….and I don’t care if ya kill them or not. Just please let me be with ya. Please,” he pleaded, as he pulled the television into a hug. 

“Angel….there wouldn’t be any point to keeping you around anymore,” Vox said. 

“Please! I’ll help ya with anything ya need. I’ll do whatever ya say! I just don’t wanna lose ya,” Angel replied. 

Vox really had no idea why the spider cared about him so much, but he wasn’t going to argue with him. “Alright. I’ll stay with you,” he said.

“Thank ya! Thank ya, Voxxy!” Angel smiled, before pulling Vox into a loving kiss. 

Vox kissed Angel back for once, and used just as much passion as the spider did, as Husk and Alastor watched from the ground. “Fuck…” Husk muttered.

As they kept kissing, Angel used his fangs and bit Vox’s tongue. “Ow!” Vox shouted, pushing away from Angel. “You little bitch!” he shouted. He would have electrocuted Angel, but he started to feel weak. “What’s happening?” he breathed. 

Angel grinned and walked back over to him. “Didn’t I tell ya, Voxxy? I’m venomous,” he smirked. 

Vox half heartedly flipped Angel off, then he collapsed to the ground. Angel quickly helped up Alastor and Husk. “Are the two of ya okay?” he asked. 

“Fine, just sore and shit,” Husk answered. 

“Same here. Goodness, I had no idea he could do that,” Alastor said. 

“Al, how do we keep him from regenerating? What did ya do to Val?” Angel asked. 

“Well….I essentially just ate his heart,” Alastor replied, causing the other two looked disgusted for a moment. “Um...Angel? Why don’t you take Husk into the other room and get him cleaned up? I’ll stay here and take care of Vox. Eating his heart will probably get me feeling better anyway,” the deer continued. 

“Uh yeah, yeah I’ll go do that. Come on, Husk,” Angel said, as the two of them walked out. 

Alastor stared down at Vox, who seemed to be regaining consciousness. Alastor reached for a knife and smiled at him. “Well...well....well….how the tables have turned….” he said. 

“Oh fuck,” Vox breathed, completely wide eyed. Unfortunately for the television, those wound up being his last words. 

Angel had taken Husk to his room, and once he saw that he was free of injuries, he let the cat lie in his bed. “I feel so fucking stupid,” Angel sighed. 

“Angel, it wasn’t your fault,” Husk said. 

“Yeah it was! Everybody told me Vox was a bad idea, but I didn’t listen. I was just so desperate for anybody to love me. I almost got Alastor killed,” Angel said. 

Husk moved a bit closer, and intertwined his hand with Angel’s. “But you’re the one who saved him,” he said. 

“It was all my fault in the first place. I got manipulated like a fucking idiot,” Angel said, before he started to cry softly. “Valentino was right. I really am a dumb slut,” he said.

“Angel! You are not a dumb slut. You’re clever, funny, and really sweet. You’re the most incredible person I know. Anyone who ever called you a dumb slut needs a good kick in the teeth,” Husk replied. 

Angel smiled slightly for a minute, then he sighed again. “I just feel bad for fucking everyone over,” he said. 

“Hey, hey,” Husk said, before he pulled Angel into a hug. The spider was surprised at first, but he hugged him back. “You didn’t do anything wrong, okay? You’re the one who saved us. You don’t have a single thing to feel bad about,” he said.

“Husk?” Angel asked. “Why...why do ya care so much about me?” he continued, in the quietest voice Husk had ever heard Angel use. 

“Because you deserve it, Angel. You deserve kindness. And don’t ever let anybody tell you otherwise,” the cat replied.

The two continued to hold one another. Angel couldn’t help but feel guilty, but Husk being with him made him feel at least a little better. “Thank ya. For being here for me,” he said. 

“It’s no problem,” Husk replied, giving Angel a small smile.

Angel smiled back, then he thought of something. “Ya think Al is okay taking care of Vox?” he asked.

“Probably. I mean....he did the same to Valentino. He probably knows what he’s doing,” Husk said, before getting up. “Well, I should head home. I’ll check in on you guys tomorrow,” he said, making his way to the door.

Angel could have just let him leave, but he couldn’t. He really didn’t want to be alone, and the cat was oddly comforting. “Wait!” Angel exclaimed. Husk turned to him, and Angel tried not to look embarrassed. “Do ya….do ya wanna stay?” he asked.

“Do you….want me to?” asked Husk. Angel couldn’t find the words; he just gave Husk a small nod. 

Husk smiled softly and climbed back onto the bed, next to Angel. Angel smiled and held Husk close, already starting to feel better. Husk just had a way of making him feel better by doing nothing at all.

Husk on the other hand wanted to do all he could for Angel. He truly didn’t deserve all he had to go through, and the bartender wanted to do all he could to help him. The two of them fell asleep, wrapped in their own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sadly, the end to this story may be coming soon. But really quickly, you guys should really go check out The_First_Phoenix462! I’m helping them out with a Steven Universe fic, and they’re a really good writer, so you guys should go and check them out.


	24. Two Days

Two days later, Alastor was sitting in his office, feeding Edward, when Lucifer burst through the door. “Oh Alastor!” he exclaimed, before giving the pimp a hug. “Are you alright? I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to deal with Vox for you! Are you alright? Do you need anything? Are you hurt?” he asked.

“Luci, relax, I’m fine. The cannibalism helps me to heal faster,” Alastor replied, before kissing Lucifer on the forehead. “And I’m not upset with you for missing the fight with Vox. You’re busy. I understand,” he continued.

“It all went alright, didn’t it? You, Angel, the bartender, you’re all fine?” Lucifer asked. 

“Yes darling, you don’t need to worry. Besides, I got Vox’s territories. So that’s something nice that came out of it,” answered Alastor.

Lucifer had been with Alastor long enough to recognize the look he had. “Alastor, I know when something is bothering you. What is it?” he asked.

“I always swore that I would protect my darlings. But I couldn’t keep Angel safe from Vox. I just feel useless,” Alastor muttered. 

“Al, you shouldn’t feel that way! You did all you could. It isn’t like you can do everything,” Lucifer said. 

“Luci, you rule all of hell. There isn’t much you can’t do. No, moments like this just serve to remind me that I’m still a mortal. No matter how many powers I have or how many people I kill, I couldn’t do the one thing I swore I’d do,” Alastor replied, before letting out a small sigh. “You have no idea how this feels,” he said.

“Don’t know how it feels? I lost my wife to exterminators, Alastor! Sure I’m powerful, but it isn’t as if I can do everything! I watched her die. I stood there helplessly like an idiot. I couldn’t do anything. And I was worried that your battle with Vox would end the same way. That you would die, and I wouldn’t have done a thing to stop it,” Lucifer explained, before giving Alastor a small hug. “I know how you feel. You may not think I do, but I do,” he said quietly.

“Lucifer, what do you do when you feel useless?” Alastor asked.

“Kill some people, go clubbing, maybe see a movie,” answered Lucifer, before he pulled away. “Why? Would you like to do that?” he asked.

“If you don’t mind,” Alastor nodded. 

Lucifer smiled gently and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Anything for you, strawberry shortcake,” he said, before the two headed out.

Alastor couldn’t help but feel guilty about what happened, but at least Lucifer was still here for him. The two of them had far less break ups than usual lately, and they just kept getting closer. As they walked, Lucifer reached for Al’s hand, and his boyfriend happily took it.

Meanwhile, Angel was on his bed, playing with Fat Nuggets. Even though he wasn’t hurt, Alastor still gave him time off from work after all that had happened. Husk came to visit often, which Angel loved. The cat really had a way of calming him down and making him feel better, even when he wasn’t trying to. 

Angel heard a knock at the door, and he rushed to open it. He saw Husk standing there, holding a tub of ice cream. “Hey, Angel. How are you?” he asked.

“I’m alright. Husky, ya didn’t have to bring ice cream,” replied Angel.

“Yeah, but I wanted to,” Husk shrugged, before walking inside.

Soon Husk and Angel were sitting on the floor, eating bowls of ice cream. “Hey Husk? Ya know ya don’t gotta keep visiting me,” Angel said. 

“I know I don’t have to. I just like to,” Husk shrugged.

“Ya know, for somebody that acts so crabby, ya can be a real sweetheart,” Angel smiled.

“If you tell anybody, I’ll fuckin kill you,” Husk grumbled, cause Angel to chuckle.

“No ya wouldn’t. Ya like me too much,” he said, before winking. 

“You got me,” Husk grinned, getting a spoonful of ice cream. The two sat in silence for a while longer, when Husk looked over at Angel. “Hey, Angel? Would you want to go out to dinner or something this weekend?” he asked.

“Like….a date?” Angel asked.

“I mean, only if you want it to be. I don’t want to make you think you have to do anything or whatever,” replied Husk.

Angel smiled softly and nodded. “If ya wanna go as friends or something, sure,” he said. Angel really liked Husk, and he figured if he’d date again, the cat would make a good boyfriend. But after everything that happened, Angel wanted to take things slow. 

“Cool. Say…...seven on Saturday?” Husk asked.

“Seven sounds great,” Angel nodded.

“Great. This’ll be fun,” Husk said.

Angel smiled, then gave Husk a small kiss on the forehead. “I think so too,” he replied. 

Husk’s face was completely flushed, and he gave Angel a small smile. As much as he wanted to date Angel, he completely understood if the spider didn’t want to get into a relationship just yet. But no matter what Angel decided, Husk would always be there for him. “Yep. Can’t wait,” Husk said, before giving Angel a kiss on the cheek.

Angel blushed softly. Maybe he’d get in another relationship sooner than he planned.


	25. The Aftermath

-One Year Later-

Alastor was sitting at his table, sipping on his drink as he watched Angel perform. The spider was still his best performer, and the crowd seemed to agree. 

As he watched, Alastor noticed Lucifer sit down beside him. “Now Luci, what took you so long?” he grinned, before kissing his boyfriend on the neck.

“Charlie proposed to her girlfriend over a family dinner. It was perfectly adorable,” Lucifer answered.

“She did? I’ll have to congratulate her and Vaggie later then,” Alastor smiled.

“I tried to do the whole ‘stern father’ act, but I was too excited for them and wound up cheering,” Lucifer said, making Alastor giggle.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, sweetheart,” he said, before kissing Lucifer again. Lucifer smiled softly and moved a bit closer, then sat on Alastor’s lap. “Just precious, aren’t you?” Alastor smiled, as he ran a hand through Lucifer’s hair. 

“”Only sometimes,” Lucifer replied, blushing at the pimp’s touch. “Did you and Velvet ever reconcile?” he asked, trying to get the subject off of him being cute.

“No; apparently killing her companions still has her a bit upset with me,” Alastor answered. 

“I can take care of her,” Lucifer said. 

“Don’t worry about it; it’s been a while now, and she hasn’t done a thing. Velvet always seemed to be the weakest of the three,” Alastor replied.

“She is. Well if you ever do need me to end her, or help you at all, I’d be more than happy to,” Lucifer said, just before Alastor kissed his cheek. 

“I know,” he said, before kissing Lucifer a few more times. “Now...after the show, would you like to have a bit of fun together? We haven’t done anything with one another in so long…” the deer continued.

“Will we use the chains?” Lucifer asked, already flustered. 

“Only if you want, Luci,” Alastor grinned, as he stopped kissing Lucifer and went back to watching Angel perform.

“Tease,” Lucifer muttered, but there was a contented smile on his face. 

Sometime later, Angel finished his show and walked off the stage, a smile on his face. “Angel!” a voice called.

The spider turned and saw Husk walking over, and he handed Angel a bouquet of roses. “These are for you,” he said.

“Awww, Husky! Ya don’t have to get me flowers after every show,” he smiled. 

“Yeah, but I like to. You’re really good,” Husk said, as he took in the outfit Angel was wearing. It was a lace, black lingerie set, and he had a small pair of black angel wings to go with it. “And…..you look nice,” Husk added, blushing at the sight of him. 

“Ya too sweet,” Angel said, before giving Husk a kiss on the cheek. “And thank ya for the flowers,” he continued.

“No problem,” Husk replied. “It’s no trouble or anything,” he said. 

“Yeah, but it always means a lot to me,” Angel said, as he gave Husk a hug. Husk was always doing things like that; just doing nice things for Angel whenever he could. Once they became a couple, Husk was determined to do all he could to make Angel feel special. 

“So, want to head to my place? Watch movies or something?” Husk asked. 

“Sure. Whatever ya want. Long as if I can pick the movie,” smiled Angel. 

“Are you gonna pick Rocky Horror again?” Husk asked, causing his boyfriend to giggle. 

“Maybe…” Angel teased, before giving the cat a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Fine, for you I’ll put up with it,” Husk grinned. “Should we tell Al you’re heading out?” he asked.

“Yeah, just to let him know,” Angel nodded.

The two of them headed over to the pimp’s table, where Lucifer and Alastor were still sitting together. Alastor smiled as soon as Angel and Husk walked over. “Angel! Brilliant show as always,” he said. 

“Thank ya, Al! I was gonna head to Husky’s for movies and shit. That’s okay, ain’t it?” Angel asked. 

“Of course, darling. Have a lovely time,” replied Alastor.

“Ya can feed Fat Nuggets while I’m out, right?” the porn star asked. 

“I will. Now, go have fun,” Alastor smiled. 

Angel smiled too, and gave Alastor a quick hug. “Thanks, Al. I’ll see ya later!” he exclaimed, before leaving with Husk.

Soon the crowd started to file out, and Alastor and Lucifer were the only ones left. “Have I mentioned how much better hell has been since you took over this place?” Lucifer sighed, as he held tightly to Alastor. 

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice,” Alastor chuckled, running his fingers through the shorter man’s hair. 

“Well I mean it. You’re the best thing to happen to hell, the porn industry, and to me,” he continued, before giving Alastor a kiss on the nose.

“And you’ve impacted me more than I can ever say, Luci. And I’ll love you for all eternity,” replied Alastor.

“I’ll love you forever too,” Lucifer smiled. After seeing Charlie propose to Vaggie, it made him think that he should get around to proposing to Alastor one day. Just not now. But eventually, he wanted to tie the knot. 

Alastor smiled and pulled Lucifer into a deep and passionate kiss. He had done plenty of terrible things in his lifetime, and he certainly never expected things to turn out so wonderfully for him. He had the most territory out of other overlord. He had incredible power and influence. He had Lucifer, Angel, Husk, even Vaggie stopped hating him. Everything turned out perfect.

He and Lucifer kept kissing, and Alastor gently pushed his boyfriend onto a table. “Well, we have the club to ourselves...why don’t you let me show you how much I love you?” he purred.

“Please, Alastor? My…” Lucifer started, but he struggled to think of a nickname he hadn’t used before. “Strawberry pimp,” he finished. 

Alastor raised an eyebrow, but he smiled and chuckled slightly. “That’s a new one,” he smirked, before giving Lucifer another kiss. “I like it,” said Alastor. 

All in all, everything was going splendidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of this story! I hope that you all enjoyed it! And thank you guys so so much for all of the positive feedback this has gotten! All of you are amazing!
> 
> Let me know of you want me to do one shots based on this AU. I wrote one, but I’m not too sure if I should keep going. But let me know if you think I should!
> 
> Alright, I love you guys! And I hope you liked the story.
> 
> (Also, go check out The_First_Phoenix462! We’re collaborating on a Steven Universe fic!)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on this au. It was created by @StaticAppleSin on Twitter; and here’s a dub https://youtu.be/r-khq9fOqNQ


End file.
